


Fated To Love

by Hyorean



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyorean/pseuds/Hyorean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shim Changmin, Korea’s top idol, he’s handsome, he’s sorta kind and he’s one of the hardest man to woo in anyone’s life. Its because he will only date the ‘girl of his dreams’.... but what if Changmin’s dream girl is not quiet a girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two worlds collide

10 things Shim Changmin’s dream girl’s needs:

*Kind and nice  
*Understanding  
*Cute  
*Isn’t bitchy or bossy  
*Humble  
*Independent  
*Carefree but not too carefree (just right)  
*Pretty and sexy (must be both)  
*Listens to Changmin  
*Have dignity  
* Patient to every of Changmin’s bratty behaviour

 

Kyuhyun immediately sighs as he reads through his bestfriend’s conditions list. He knows for sure Changmin will end up as an old lonely man.

“Dude... face the reality please...”

Kyuhyun tossed the small piece of paper to Changmin. The other superstar doesn’t seem to be so satisfied to his also superstar bestfriend’s reaction.

“There are 6 billion people on this earth, ofcourse there will be at least a handful of people who meet my conditions”Changmin replies with an attitude. This just makes Kyuhyun sighs deeper.

“Changmin... we both lived for 26 years, am i right?”

“...yeah, so?”

“And along those years we both met tens of different people everyday right?”

“...yes... and?”

“Have you met someone who fulfilled all of your conditions?” This is where silence conquers Changmin. Just as Kyuhyun thought so, he just nods sarcastically as he rolls his eyes.

“that’s right neither do i, now lets go”

Now its Changmin’s turn to sigh as he follows his friend up to the stage where they’ll do their practice before the real concert begins.

Shim Changmin, people call him the arrogant prince cause despite his cold behaviour people still love him, people still love him a lot actually. He’s famous for being one of Asia’s top star, the one that rocks many countries especially Asia’s most modern country, Japan. But he is also famous for being the man that never fell in love.

 

<><><><><>

 

In another place on the surface of the earth, is a man who promised to live his life to the fullest. He walks with a shining smile that may beat the sun’s rays down the road he usually takes to work.

“Good morning”

“Yes, Good morning Yunho”

He greets everyone he meets on the way to work to be replied with another nice greet, this is just a small town in Gwangju afterall. And in Gwangju he’s the hero.

Jung Yunho, age 28 , one of the top lawyers in Korea. He still lives with his parents to take care of them. Has an ordinary life of an ordinary fine man. With nice manners and dashing looks, what more could you ask of a man.

Though he has no idea about the rollercoaster he’s about to hop on to. When two worlds collide.


	2. First meeting

“God dammit!!!!!!!!!!!”

The strong loud voice shook up the whole backstage. From the rareness and pitch height that voice could reach the staffs and other stars has a pretty good idea who’s voice that is. “

This is not what i signed!!!”

“I-I know th-this is different from our deal but... the audience really hope for your encore”

“This is not the deal, so i’m not doing it!!! End of story! I’m going home”

“B-But Changmin-shii-”

Changmin pretended everyone who’s watching their little fight is invisible. He just took his black leather jacket and his car keys now he’s ready to storm out of this place. Though Changmin’s bold steps got blocked by another powerful man’s shadow. Changmin’s boss A.K.A Lee Soo Man, he raced to the stadium immediately after receiving the news that his biggest star is leaving. And looks like he came just in time. The two equally stubborn man had a gaze fight. Changmin with his rebellious teenage boy look and Soo Man with his sharp and strong look. He scanned Changmin from top to toe.

“...Changmin-shii, where are you going? I might ask...”

“I’m outta here! And you’re blocking my way!”

“No one’s leaving, you’ll do that encore”

“But this is not part of the deal!!!”

“I know. Get ready, you’ll be up in five minutes”

Then Soo Man continued calmly to see his other stars, ignoring that hatred look pasted on Changmin’s face. Changmin’s hands are clenched tight. He has to mentally remind himself if he hurts anyone here he’ll be in trouble. Though Changmin still put a nice ear bursting punch on the nearest wall to him. Now his anger is released, his feet finally unwillingly moved to his backstage room.

 

Changmin paced back and forth alone in his room. He’s biting his knuckle to fight this odd feeling he has. He lets his boss win everytime, he lets him win in everything. For years the only man Changmin never has a win against to is Lee Soo Man. 

_'No, no no no no no!!!!! Just... Not today! For once! I'm gonna win against that old geezer this time!!!'_

“Get me something to drink!”

Changmin orders his bodyguard who seemed to be confused by that order just out of the blue.

“But Changmin-shii i’m-”

“Shut up and get me a drink!!!”

“Y-Yes sir!”

Without any other choice, the bodyguard left. Which also gives Changmin a chance to escape. And that’s exactly what the young star does. Though this time he knows he has no time to wonder around and think what to bring, so this time he escaped with only his wallet.

As the clock strikes, the new adventure for this star begins

 

 <><><><><>

 

Changmin woke up thanks to a sudden shake to his whole body. Changmin started with a small yawn and some stretches before he observes his surrounding. The vehicle he's in is empty, he can tell from this quietness. The first thing he saw is the window, its dark outside with very little lights. So unlike Seoul where the lights glitter by thousands until morning. Which also indicates Changmin is no longer in Seoul. A sudden surge of worry strikes him but from the outside he keeps his cool.

“Hey boy, this is the last stop. You have to get off here” 

The old bus driver dared to talk to Changmin.

“...what?... where in hell am i?”

“We’re at Gwangju, Sorry lad you gotta get off now”

“....."

Changmin was thinking for a second. After his quiet dramatic escape from the stadium Changmin randomly got on a bus, though he never used the bus ride ever before until today. Then he must’ve fell asleep through the whole ride. As he rolls his eyes, Changmin got off at the bus stop. The bus leaves for Gwangju station as soon as its vacant. Changmin just watches, still in daze as the bus drives by him. He’s alone at the bus stop, actually as an idol star Changmin never really get a sleep as long as just now. He feels refreshed.

Though it just hit him a second too late. His wallet is in the bus.

Slowly, Dangerously Changmin start to accept the realization by slamming his ass on the bus stop’s bench then throwing his head back, his teeth and fist are both clenched.

“Aissh!!!! For the love of!!!! %$@#$!!! @#$%!!! #$$@#$!*&$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Changmin made the night not so graced by his curses, he’s even kicking the bus stop pole so viciously the pole is starting to have bumps on it. Annoyed Changmin ends his rage by messing his hair and a loud roar to the sky. When he’s finally a little bit cooled he’s already panting and tired from raging. Changmin closed his eyes, he’s starting to regret he let his pride take the best of him.

_‘if i know i would get lost in the middle of nowhere i wouldn’t have ran’_

_‘If i know my wallet will be missing i wouldn’t have been too bothered to sing that encore'_

_‘if i know i would be alone like this.... i would've let that old man win...’_

Regret by regret attacks Changmin.

Suddenly a warm hand touched his shoulder. Changmin’s too annoyed to even open his eyes now, he just shrugs that hand away. But then he started to get interested when a warm fluffy blanket wraps his body. The blanket helped to fight the cold night away. Changmin sighs first, but this time its not a sigh of frustration, he’s actually glad. To be honest the cold was one of the things that made Changmin so annoyed. Since he didn't bring his precious jacket along. His heart cooled a little bit more, though this time he’s relaxed enough to open his eyes.

“Good night mister, what are you doing alone out here?”

The good looking man politely asks Changmin. Don’t know why but Changmin felt like he’s breathless for a second there. Changmin is tilting his head slightly up cause the man is standing and he is sitting. The stranger is smiling that made his eyes into pretty crescents. Changmin has to admit, he’s surrounded by fake peoples with fake smiles every single day, this stranger’s smile though is as pure as newborn baby.

“Mister? Are you okay?”

The stranger asked with sincere worry in his voice. Changmin just noticed he froze for a whole minute there. He starts to wring of the awkwardness by faking a cough first.

“Uh.... yeah....”

“are you sure you’re feeling well?”

“...i’m pretty sure...”

“Really? You’re face is a bit red...”

The stranger put a palm on Changmin’s forehead. Changmin feels extremely awkward, he’s never the friendly one. But this stranger seems to be okay with everything.

“Mister, i think you have a small cold”

“...oh....really....?”

“Yes. Oh and i was wondering why are you here alone mister?”

“I’m... not from around here....”

“Oh~ i can see that actually, you have a Seoul accent, you must be from Seoul right?”

The stranger starts to feel like not a stranger, he takes a seat right next to Changmin. Changmin’s actually impressed how this man trust a stranger like him so quickly, but what’s he’s more impressed to is, this man don’t know who he is. This good looking stranger doesn’t know who Shim Changmin is. Though personally Changmin would prefer this anonymous status for the time being. The stranger’s smile never left his face, it amazes Changmin how someone could still be smiling so sincerely.

“Mister, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?”

“... no......”

“I thought so, would you like to stay at my place for the night?

” “......I....uh.......i’m.... are you sure?”

“Yeah! Don’t worry my parents would understand, they’ll be happy to help, i’m happy to help too”

“...... actually, i have no other options left.... so.....”

“Hehehe, don’t worry, you’re just in time for dinner”

The stranger giggles. Changmin suddenly feels at home with him. Its been a while since Changmin met a man so kind.

“Oh yeah! My name is Jung Yunho, you mister?”

The stranger named Yunho offers his hand for a shake. Changmin stared at the man’s pretty hand first. He then took it for a shake.

“I’m Shim Changmin, nice to meet you”

 

<><><><><>

 

“Oho! Changmin here is very handsome and tall, he’s even taller than you Yunho-yah!”

“U-Umma! I’m 6 feet y’know?”

“I do, but Changmin is a few cm taller than you isn’t he? Ohohohoho~”

“Umma~~~”

Yunho whines like 5 year old. Which his mother stopped by hitting him with the rice scooper. Yunho counter attacks by sticking his tongue. Changmin is just quietly watching the two family members’ silliness. He’s actually hiding a small smile behind the fist. They’re having dinner. Yunho’s house turns out to be a traditional Korean house. One Changmin never stepped into. Just like Yunho said they were just in time for dinner. The table though is also a traditional korean’s, so they’re sitting on the floor. Once again something Changmin never tried. Turns out Yunho’s father is outstation for the night. So its just Yunho, Changmin and Yunho’s pretty mother.

“So, Changmin-shii, why’d you come here from Seoul?”

“...I uh.... actually I got lost...”

“Oh? Your parents must be worried about you then...”

Changmin wanted to shout like he always does, but instead he decided to keep it cool. If he’s staying here for the night, he needs to be nice to them. Though if he had to answer Mrs.Jung’s question, he’d say his parents might not even realize he’s missing. Even if they do, its because of money. That’s all.

 

Yunho is spreading two traditional beds on the floor, one for him and one for the unexpected guest. Meanwhile the superstar is just sitting at the corner of the pretty spacious room. He’s watching Yunho with interest. He didn't ask Changmin to do anything even though he's doing him a big favor, all Yunho asked Changmin to do so far is 'make yourself at home' 

“I’m sorry Changmin-shii, we have to share my bedroom, i hope that’s okay with you”

“......”

Changmin didn’t reply. He’s uncomfortable cause by now he would shout at the person and say ‘You’re crazy?!!! You let me? ME? Shim Changmin share a room?!!!’, But now he has to hold back. He keeps telling himself just for a night. Though Changmin’s pretty distracted by something.

“....Don’t ... you like.... have a Tv here?”

“TV? Oh! Sorry, we don’t.... instead of TV, we have this!”

Yunho excitedly jumped to the switch and turn it off. The room went dark, there’s only a little light coming from the slide-able door frame. Yunho opened that door, it leads to their backyard.

It also leads to a magnificent view of stars.

Changmin's eyes sparkle like it reflected the stars, he's just amazed by something someone should stop and stare at. He always lived in Seoul, where stars are barely seen. But now there’s a sea of stars presented right in front of him. Changmin eventually ended up standing right in front of the door to get a better look.

“.....wow.....”

“wow, right?”

Yunho joined his new friend at the door. As he walks to join his new friend, Yunho’s feet accidently stepped on Changmin’s. Changmin too was so into the stars that he forgot where his place right now.

“Hey!!! Don’t you have eyes?!!!”

Changmin shouted. 

He shouted. 

Yunho’s silent and shocked. The superstar was silent too, he’s just as shocked. Shouting to someone who he just met today, most people would surely think its rude. Even Changmin himself think its rude. They’re still in silent. But Yunho’s shocked face is slowly changing, changing to a smile.

“I knew it, you’re the grouchy type”

Yunho sticks out his tongue again.

“Don’t you dare call me that!!!”

Changmin shouted again. But his time instead of leaving a long pause between them Yunho immediately laughed.

“You’re just like my dad!”

Yunho continued to laugh. Usually at this time Changmin would break the person’s eardrums with shouts, but he kinda likes the way Yunho laughs. Its like he’s not trying to make Changmin a joke, he’s just laughing cause its funny. And it feels like Yunho understands him. Yunho’s laughter slowly dies as they let the night’s natural music fill the room. Changmin is questioned. When he looks at Yunho, the man is really has nothing to hide.

“...Aren’t you the least offended by my screaming, I mean, you're letting me stay at your place and i screamed at you like that...” This time Changmin leads the conversation.

“No” Yunho simply answers with that same naive smile.

“Why?”

“...Cause, that’s what make life interesting right?”

“life? Interesting?”

“Sure, the variety of peoples. As long as you’re nice, there isn’t any big problem right? And i’m sure, someone as handsome as you Changmin is a nice person”

Changmin listened carefully. He turns to face Yunho, that man is still smiling. He's happy.Changmin smiles too. He’s right. Mr.stranger or Yunho does understands him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment ^.^ it would make my day if you do~ *wink, wink* 
> 
> oh! and, psst..... you...... yes you....... there's smutty on the next chapter ;P


	3. Chapter 3

Changmin didn’t hear any car honks nor are there anyone who suddenly barged in the room and dragged Changmin to any studio. Its just Changmin waking up to the chirping birds and the sun’s light. Changmin opened his eyes, he didn’t move for a second there and just enjoy this serenity an idol like him rarely gets. A butterfly flutters its wings into the room and landed on Changmin’s sharp nose.

“aren’t they pretty?”

The same man that saved Changmin last night says. The voice came from the backyard, which is behind Changmin. He rolled his whole body to meet eyes with the man. ‘Oh.My.God’ Changmin’s dear like eyes twice in size after seeing the condition Yunho is in. He’s in the garden in their backyard, half naked with a towel wrapping his lower half. There is also a butterfly on the tip of Yunho’s finger, a butterfly like the one with Changmin. For a superstar as big as Changmin he doesn’t normally say this, but god Yunho’s hot. And from how Yunho’s smiling so casually the lost man can see he doesn’t know how sexy he is. His whole body is ripped and tanned. Yunho’s shined by the sun, Changmin is just utterly amazed.

“They’re immigrant butterflies, they come to Gwangju every year”

“...oh....”

That was all this 26 years old boy could say as the butterfly flies away. He couldn’t focus much words with Yunho displaying the best of him. The butterfly that was playing with Changmin a second ago landed on Yunho’s hair. It looks just a like a pretty hairpin.

Yunho giggles softly, he likes butterflies. The sun is just enhancing Yunho’s hidden beauty. He just can’t take his eyes off the local lawyer. After playing around with the pair of butterflies more, Yunho then avert his attention to the still on bed man. Changmin obviously looked flustered there, but he tried not to show it too much.

“Do you want to bath Changmin? I’ve heat the water for you”

“Yeah... thanks...”

Changmin finally got up. The warm blanket that covered his whole body slides down. Naked The star is naked under that blanket. Ofcourse Changmin knows he’s naked. He always slept naked since its much more comfortable. Changmin stretched a bit. Now he’s ready to take a refreshing bath. Though he still needs a towel from the house’s owner. Changmin turned to the gorgeous angel again, Yunho has his back faced to Changmin this time though.

“Yunho, towel”

He casually asked. Yunho raised a finger that points to the drawer, though that finger looks like its slightly trembling.

“Um.... th-there”

Even Yunho’s voice is trembling without a reason.

“...Yunho? are you okay?”

“M-Me? Y-Yeah i’m o-okay!”

“You don’t sound okay though...”

“Oh.... I’m...just embarrassed to look at you... i guess ,that’s all, hehehe....”

Changmin didn’t move. Cause his head is conquered by thoughts of how cute that is. As he scratches his head and mentally persuade his legs. Only after that he moved on to the bathroom.

As soon as Chagmin’s gone, Yunho sighs. He’s biting his nails , a normal habit for Yunho whenever he’s nervous. Its a fortunate for the lawyer that he had turn 90 degrees away from Changmin. Or not Changmin might see how pink Yunho’s cheeks is right now.

‘...... Changmin is really attractive...’

 

<><><><><>

 

“Where’s your mom?”

Changmin asks all the way from the living room to Yunho who’s busy washing veggies in the kitchen.

“She went to our vegetable garden, that’s where my father’s at too”

“Really? So its just us then?”

“i guess so...”

Changmin nods with both his hands on his waist. He really has nothing to do so he might as well roam around the traditional house. Its really calming around at places like these. Those doe dear like eyes look around the living room, they saw certificates and honours all under the name Jung Yunho. Actually Changmin saw them from last night, but he just got curious today. Compliments like a lawyer as good as Yunho is needed in Seoul pop out.

“Changmin, what do you like to eat?”

Yunho asked from the kitchen. Changmin heard it, but he’s not really paying that much attention since he’s busy admiring Yunho’s honours.

“Everything”

The food monster replies without double thinking. It’s the truth though.

“Everything? Um.... okay” Changmin didn’t know what he just did. As he’s busy doing useless stuffs in the living room, Yunho is trying his best to cook at least one type of food from every class of the food pyramid.

 

“Lets eat~”

“....Yunho you cooked all this?”

“Yeah”

“But this is fit for a king!!!!”

Changmin isn’t exaggerating when he said that. There’s 7 types of side dish all served in a bowl as big as an oxford dictionary. This might look reasonable for a whole family of 6, but now its only them two who needs to finish all this.

“Why’d you cook so much?!!!”

Changmin’s a bit frustrated. Yunho scratch his head, not knowing where he did wrong.

“well... you said you like to eat everything... so here’s everything”

Yunho smiles, oh that naive smile. It’s killing Changmin from inside. Now as a prideful food monster, he must finish all this.

Shit.

“Oh yeah Changmin, i almost forgot...”

Yunho pulled something from his pocket. Not just something, it’s Changmin’s millions of won contained wallet. Upon seeing the figure of his wallet Changmin couldn’t help but snatch it away.

“Where’d you find it?”

“I heard you whining... and whining.... and whining last night about your wallet. You’re lucky i know the uncle”

There’s a cold look on Changmin’s face, but he swears he’s glad. It looks like Changmin don’t have to express it for Yunho to know he’s glad.

“You’re a good listener Yunho”

“well, I’m a lawyer after all”

 

<><><><><>

 

The morning turns to afternoon. It rings, Kyhyun’s phone. And the caller is Changmin, He’s using the Jung’s home phone, Changmin can already imagine how panicked Korea is now their star is gone.

“Yo”

Changmin acted like he did nothing wrong.

“so...You’re still alive huh?!!! Do you know how many rumors are going out and about you that says you’re dead?!!!! Where in the world are you Shim?!!! Soo Man is ready to hire some prestigious detectives to search for you do you know that?!!!!”

“Okay calm down geez! And who the fuck you think you are to shout at me?!!!”

“I’M YOUR FRIEND! NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK TO SEOUL A.S.A.P!!!”

“Fine! I’m planning to go back anyway! Can you stop shouting we both know that’s my job!!!!!”

“Okay... okay... lets just...”

Changmin can hear Kyuhyun take a deep breath.

“Where the hell are you? I’ll send someone to pick you up”

“Gwangju”

“WHAT THE- HOW DID YOU?- DID YOU GO ON AN ADVENTURE?!”

“sorta” “Okay... lets calm down”

“You calm down jerk”

“Why you-”

Kyuhyun had to stop himself. Korea’s a mess just because of the very man he’s talking to. He just needs to bring this man to Seoul back alive.

“Look... Tell me exactly where you are, i’ll send someone and we get back to our idol life like always, okay?”

“I don’t exactly know where i am, some kind stranger saved my ass last night”

“Okay, how about you tell me everything that happened so far”

Changmin took a sit on the rocking chair located in the living room. From that spot he can see Yunho doing the dishes in the kitchen. They continued to talk as Changmin admires Yunho’s somewhat feminine side.

“... I met this kind stranger you see. He’s not like anyone not even you. He’s so nice to me. He didn’t asked me to do anything at all, he can do it all himself. I shouted to him, but he’s very understanding he didn’t even got mad”

“He didn’t?”

“Yeah. But then i got comfortable and you know how i am, i shouted at him again. He was patient and even said he knows i’m good person. He’s a lawyer, from his honours i can tell he has his own dignity... And i gotta tell you, damn! He’s a good mixture of pretty and sexy”

Yunho turned around for a second, he locked eyes with Changmin in that second. The angelic older man shoots a simple smile before he continues to do the dishes.

“His smile... i think its the cutest thing i’ve ever seen”

Changmin is admiring Yunho so much he almost didn’t remembered Kyuhyun is waiting on the line. First there’s a small laughter from Kyuhyun.

“Dude, if i don’t know you any better i would’ve say you’re in love”

It all falls down. At that time. Changmin came to a realization.

Being a girl is never in his list.

“...Kyu.... you’re a genius!!!”

Changmin literally threw the phone away. Where it landed he doesn’t care. He only cares about one thing right now.

 

Yunho finishes the last dish. Properly put it on the dish holder and he takes the hand towel, wipe his hand ‘till they’re dry.

“You’re done?”

He can hear his guest right behind him.

“...Almost”

Two arms wraps around Yunho’s waist.

“Ch-Changmin? What are you? Stop please...”

“I do what i want, keep doing what you were doing”

“But Changmin-”

“Ssshhh!”

Yunho is absolutely under Changmin’s skin. Changmin’s ‘ssh’ was enough to shut Yunho. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Until Yunho decided he’s really uncomfortable and Changmin needs to know.

“Changmin, You really should let me go...”

“Why?”

“Changmin... I’m.... I’m gay”

Yunho tried to escape, he feels a sudden regret telling some stranger he just met yesterday a secret this deep. Changmin wouldn’t let him go though. The lawyer keeps trying to break out, its just not working and besides that its annoying Changmin.

“Where you think you’re going?”

“I know, i’m disgusting....”

The kitchen went silent. Changmin can see Yunho gripping the sink, he can feel the boy’s body shaking in his arms. A crystal fell from Yunho’s eyes.

“Yunho?”

Changmin spun the man around to face him. Yunho is crying with his hands covering his face. This is a situation Changmin is never in. Sure he have seen many girls heart broken and end up crying in front of him but he never cares for them. But this time damn he wants to make this adorable man stop crying.

That’s when those ribbon pink lips came to Changmin’s view. He didn’t even think, he just went for those lips. Yunho flailed around, he pushed Changmin though it came to no avail. Despite the protests, Yunho did stop crying. It worked. Finally, after Yunho’s cries completely died Changmin gently release the man’s soft lips. Yunho seems puzzled, not knowing what to do now. The younger man’s thumb caress Yunho’s face, Changmin managed to comfort Yunho again.

Their foreheads presses, there’s no running away now.

Changmin starts with a smile, in which Yunho replied with another sweet smile of his own.

“I love you Yunho, Come with me to Seoul?”

Yunho closed his eyes, he lets himself melt into his new lover’s arms.

“Yes”

 

<><><><><>

 

Yunho lays on the bed, naked. Changmin is hovering above his man, naked. First they let their lips dance and their tongues meet. Though they just became an official couple a few hours ago they’re both men so the thrill of getting physical doubles tenfold. It wasn’t a great time for Yunho to receive a message, but he did.

“Changmin wait a second”

Yunho tries to slip away, though Changmin didn’t let him. So instead Yunho stretched his arm to get his phone as Changmin continue to pamper him with kisses on the lips. Yunho had to tilt his head to the side to read that message. He thought finally Changmin would give him a pause but nope, the superstar continued down his lover’s exposed neck.

“Nnnh~~~ Changminnie! Naughty boy”

The one below whined but he still accidently slipped some moans in his line. He opens the message that came from his sister who lives at Seoul. It reads.

 

-From: Jihye –

-Oppa my favourite idol went missing T^T-

 

Yunho really is in no position to reply cause a hot man is trying to make love to him but he adores his sister so much, besides Changmin seems to still be in a smooth pace even with Yunho two timing here. He replied in the end.

 

-To: Jihye-

-Don’t worry i’m sure he’s just taking a vacation. Oppa has something to tell you too!-

 

As he waits for an expected reply, he busied himself with Changmin first. By nipping on those ears. Why the ears? They simply stand out. Changmin holds Yunho’s pretty petite waist. The phone vibrates again.

 

-From: Jihye-

-Really? what is it?-

 

Yunho’s heart feels giddy. His sister knows about his sexuality for a long time, in fact she’s the one who made Yunho realise he’s into men.

“Changminnie~”

Yunho made Changmin look at him then he snaps a sudden picture.

“Hey, what’s the big surprise? You took a picture of me when i’m naked? You pervert”

“don’t get any funny ideas, besides i made sure its only your face”

“oh... And i thought we’re both perverts for a second there”

Yunho raised an eyebrow to his boyfriend. Changmin casually raised his shoulders with that ‘what?’ look on his face.

“continue please Mr. Shim”

“gladly Mr. Jung”

Yunho’s body jolts when a sudden heat envelopes his right nipple. He tugged on Changmin’s silky hair and bites his lips. Trying so hard to send his new boyfriend’s picture to his sister.

 

-To: Jihye-

-This is oppa’s new boyfriend ~ <3\. he’s handsome isn’t he?”-

 

 

When that’s done, Yunho turned around pressing his butt on Changmin’s obvious and large erection.

“Oh yeah Jung”

Yunho’s becoming pink. He can feel ‘it’ poking him. The total disturbance is when Yunho’s phone rings that means someone’s calling. Changmin is busy positioning himself to the perfect spot to penetrate he didn’t even realize Yunho is taking the call. He knows its really not the time but its better he takes it now than when he has someone’s junior in him, he’s sure he wouldn’t stop moaning.

“Hey Jihye”

Yunho somehow manage to control his voice.

“OPPA!!!!!”

“Woah there dongsaeng, what is worth screaming for?”

“O-OPPA!!! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS SHIM CHANGMIN!!!”

That’s weird Yunho thought. Though to be honest after he feels his buttcheek getting a small slap, his mind is not a hundred percent there.

“Yeah... how’d you know his name?”

“OPPA! THAT’S MY MISSING IDOL! KOREA’S IDOL! THE WORLD’S IDOL!!!!!!”

Yunho almost dropped his phone. But all he could say was.

“What?”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4 : Risks are everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for neglecting this Fanfic for almost like a year, But goodnews~ this fanfic will start being active starting this year, and i'm trying my best to finish all my fanfics this year~! Thanks again for giving your precious time to read my humble writings~ Gamsahamnida reader-deul <3

“....”

“...”

The awkwardness was great between these two. Changmin is sitting on the floor while Yunho sits on a chair with his legs crossed. Their mating session was cancelled so they both have their boxers on, though Changmin is still half hard. Which is why he chose to sit on the floor instead of a chair. 

“...so you’re THE Shim Changmin?” 

“...yeah...”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“...no reason, i just like it when you treat me like a human and not some ‘superstar’” 

Yunho softly went to sit beside Changmin, he lays his head on Changmin’s wide shoulder as his fingers play with Changmin’s hands. 

“I’ll still treat you like a friend Min, don’t worry”

“....You’re the cutest”

Changmin replies by pecking Yunho’s forehead. He lets his junior get harder again until it hits him. 

“...Friend?....FRIEND?!!! MOTHER FUCKING FRIEND?!!!” 

“Y-yeah....”

Yunho silently answers. He got up from Changmin’s shoulder. Then he feels angry hands hold his arms spin him around to face the madden idol. 

“Tell me, you’re just joking or just somehow became stupid” 

“....Min... you’re an idol” 

“SO?!!! SEE YOU’RE TREATING ME DIFFERENTLY TOO!!!”

“I-Its not that...”

“Then what?!” 

“...” 

Changmin is losing his patience. He lifts a fist, ready to hit that man in front of him. Yunho Just closed his eyes tightly. 

“Fight me!!!”

“...N-no...”

“Don’t be a freaking pussy Yunho! You and i don’t have much of a difference!!!” 

“....I don’t hurt people i like...”

Shocked, Changmin didn’t know a man who got challenged can think like that. But when someone is angry they can only think when they’re calm. Slowly Changmin’s fist lowers. It went to cup his face and runs through his hair, clearly Changmin is stressed. He doesn’t know Yunho who’s watching him thinks that’s totally hot. 

“You still like me Yunho?”

“...i do still like you... very much”

“Then why?...”

“i’m sorry... i just can seem to follow you to Seoul...”

Now Changmin is just confused, is he rejected for no reason, or he wonders if someone put a curse on him and the one he really likes suddenly finds him ugly. Changmin is best at solving problems, not his problems though. He’s just through with this, Kyuhyun is taking him away from this place tomorrow so all he need to do is bare for one more night. 

“Someone will pick me up tomorrow”

Changmin starts as he crawls to the man still sitting with only his boxers on. He pushed Yunho gently with one hand down. The man complies, following Changmin’s lead. 

“...Just one time... at least just once, ....please...” 

Yunho stares into space to man on top of him. Seems like Changmin is somehow nibbling on his pride and chewing a bit of it, just for a night with him. And Yunho won’t lie, he’d love to stay with this man, though he can, he won’t. But once is fine. Yunho smiles, he puts one hand on the idol’s chest, the other around his abdomen. 

“....Ok”

Changmin didn’t believe in those ‘compatible’ thingies, he belives if its sex it will always feel good. But damn now he already wrapped up that piece of mind and threw it away. He’s using the same skills on Yunhho’s lips, but he literally feels breathless. He can’t believe he didn’t noticed how soft Yunho’s lips are, and how they taste so much like fresh honey. They were going too fast last time, he knew it. Now Changmin is thoroughly enjoying Yunho’s company. As their tongues twist in each other’s mouth, Changmin can feel Yunho’s knee teasing his crotch. The idol broke their passionate kiss just to growl deep. 

“That’s so sexy...” the man below complimented. 

“shut up” 

Changmin simply says before he locks their lips again. They groan, moan and grunt in each other mouth. Sucking each other’s sweet nectar. Once again Changmin broke the kiss, his head was spinning, it was so intense, he needs a rest. So does the quiet Yunho. They looked at each other, chest heaving up and down for breath. Changmin finally took some intrest other than Yunho’s lips. 

“Well would you look at that” 

“...hee...” 

Yunho just shyly smiles when his partner gave his whole attention to his erection. Changmin cups it in his hand, making Yunho’s body jolt. Yunho’s legs tremble pretty badly trying not to close. Changmin is fascinated. He’s sure Yunho is not a virgin, there’s no way people’s naughty hands would leave him alone, but his body reacts so innocent. Its a good change for Changmin who kept meeting whores, he kinda likes it. That large palm starts to rub around. 

“...Ahh... Min...” 

“...Fuck, so cute” 

Changmin dives in to Yunho’s neck, he’s determined to put his territorial flag here. He sucks onto the man’s soft tanned skin. Making Yunho more of a moaning mess. Yunho grips onto the idol’s hair, while another of his arm keeps secure on Changmin’s back. 

“I-I’m ready Min...” 

He whispers to Changmin’s large ear. After successfully putting on the third purple-bluish flag on Yunho’s neck, Changmin was ready to lose his mind. 

Changmin takes a deep breath. He can feel the heat and pressure all around his most sensitive part. He’s sweating, and panting. Changmin is not moving, for he’s thinking about Yunho. His hands keeps massaging Yunho’s back and hips, trying to ease any pain Yunho is facing. 

“...Mmmmhh...” 

“Fuck! Yunho!... i can’t stand it anymore...” 

Changmin swears he heard Yunho silently giggle down there. 

“I was ready ages ago, just wanted to see how patient you can be”

“...Oh, so we’re gonna play that uh?”

Changmin slaps Yunho’s butt , Hard. He shocked his partner. Yunho was a little bit worried about what will happen. He suddenly feels the long thing pull out, it was then it suddenly just thrusts in. 

“Ohh!” 

The top went wild on his bottom. He holds the bottom’s hips just to make sure he can’t thrust any deeper . Yunho grabs his own hair, tugging it lightly as he experience this pleasurable torture. He pants, it was kind of hard trying not to cum for both of them since their bodies fit so well.

“You don’t seem to mind rough rides” 

“...In good hands, rough rides are great...” 

Changmin likes the sound of that, it feels as if Yunho trusts him so much. He leans on the older man’s back, so their bodies are completely touched to each other. He moved his arms to curl around Yunho’s abdomen, and he slows the wild pace. While his lips rains those flags he made a while ago. 

“... I knew it” Changmin whispers to himself. 

<><><><><>

Yunho fell asleep on Changmin’s chest. It was getting dark. The household got a voice message from the parents who wanted to tell them they wont be coming home tonight. Changmin is the one who received it since Yunho was out of this world long ago. The idol is still awake even though he expects Yunho to be asleep until at least tomorrow morning. He opened the door that lead to that magnificent view of stream made of stars. But his eyes are glued on the closest star to him. Especially on those ribbon lips this star owns. Changmin ran his thumb over those slightly reddish lips Yunho got. 

“...I really ravished these” he chuckled. Changmin’s face turned back to serious.

“I’m supposed to be tired of them by now” 

He tells himself and not just telling, he’s even convincing himself those lips are forgettable. And to test that, The idol lowers to peck those lips again. 

‘... they’re as sweet as ever...’ 

Changmin just wated to go for a peck, he didn’t do what he wanted to though. He continues on another peck on those lips. Again Changmin broke his words this time by actually kissing sleeping Yunho. More and more, Changmin starts to cup his sleeping beauty’s face to deepen their already deep kiss. Finally, he stops, lips once again red and wet, same goes for the sleeping man. 

“Shit...” 

Changmin stops, this time he seriously dots. 

“I knew it... once is not enough...” 

<><><><><>

The idol turns around again. Then faced the other direction. He repeats this pace for almost 10 minutes and Kyuhyun just had it. 

“Seriously dude! We need to move!” 

Kyu whispers to his bestfriend, trying not to bring any attention to them. Kyuhyun arrived very early in hopes that sasaengs or paparazis didn’t follow him. Eventhough all Changmin escaped with was his clothes and wallet, for some reason he acts like he’s forgetting something really important in that old traditional house. And its slowing them down.

“What is it Changmin?!” 

“... I-I, fuck...” 

“Lets go!” 

“...Wait, just- Look, can we talk?” 

“talk?! The fuck are you?! Changmin i know never wants to sit down and talk!” 

Changmin just entered the car and pulled his bestfriend in. All the light on this car is turned off, they both are even wearing hoodies. It was silent at first. 

“Dude... Are you thinking right now? Are you actually making use of that huge brain of yours?!”

“...Shut up...” 

“and you’re not shouting at me!” 

“I SAID SHUT UP!!!” 

“...shit...” 

And again Changmin is quiet. It made Kyuhyun stare at him, first in a weird way but then he starts to understand what’s happening.

“...You really like that boy eh?” 

“...”

“See? He’s messing up your selfish head”

“Selfish?...” 

“Well, you see since i’m your forever friend i kinda like to predict what you’ll do next, and just now i actually thought you’ll just get in and live as a rich and famous once more” 

“... you have a weird hobby...” 

Kyuhyun laughs. True, its weird. 

“Hey, its fun!... but i kinda expected wrongly this time” 

“...If you are him Kyu-”

“HEY! I don’t bend that way!”

“’IF’ MORON MOTHER EFFING ‘IF’!!!”

“Okay... continue” 

“...why won’t he date me?” 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widens. 

“So is that all this about?”

“WHATDAYA MEAN?!!!” 

“Gosh Changmin i know you never fall in love, never thought you’d be THIS amateur in love though” 

“I’M A FREAKING GENIUS, YOU’RE WELCOME!” 

Kyuhyun sighs, Changmin is still a beginner in this love. 

“Look...when you’re in love, the last thing you want to do is hurt your lover”

“But! If he doesn’t come with me i’ll be more hurt!!!” 

“Well... i guess that’s where that boy didn’t realized”

“What?! WHAT ARE YOU FREAKING TALKING ABOUT?! REALIZE WHAT?!!! WHAT IS IN HIS MIND?!” 

“calm down.....Look” 

Kyuhyun thinks more. On how to teach his friend. 

“...That man is gay” 

“...yeah”

“..and now you’re in a relationship with him” 

“...technically yeah”

“Now imagine what will happen to your carrier if the media knows you’re in a relationship with a man”

Changmin looks out his side on the window. He didn’t need to think hard to understand finally what Yunho is doing. He just stares blankly outside. Then suddenly the light in the living room turns on. 

“...Can you wait a little more?”

“...sure buddie” 

He got out, to fetch his lover. 

Yunho was in the kitchen, rolling seasoned dried seaweed, busy making kimbap. A simple yet fulling and delicious dish. He has an aluminium wrapper prepared on the dining table and some already done kimbap on it. Anone who sees can tell he’s making it for somebody who’s leaving. 

“You woke up pretty early” Changmin came in, and ate one of the finished kimbap. 

“Thanks to that someone’s shouting”

“I didn’t have the balls to say this, this morning but your cookings are pretty messy” 

Yunho giggled. 

“I know.... but i saw that car in front, so i thought ‘it may be not too late to give him some early breakfast for the trip’”

Yunho was finished with the second roll of kimbap that he made for Changmin’s company. He turns around to the table ready to wrap them for these men. As he does so, he keeps his head looking down at the floor refusing to lift it up. Cause theres Changmin in kitchen. 

“I came to talk”

“I know...but theres nothing left to say” 

“You don’t, i do” 

Yunho leaned on the sink. Nodding to let his suppose to be boyfriend talk. Changmin stood right in front of Yunho who’s still determined in not looking at the handsome man’s face. His eyebrows are frowning at Yunho’s actions. But he wants him, he still doesn’t understand what’s going on with all these love matter, but he knows he wants Yunho to be with him.

“If i don’t take the risk taking you as my boyfriend, i’ll have to face the risk of loneliness” 

Yunho is listening, but he isn’t responding. And since he kept his head down Changmin cant really see what’s happening. 

“Yunho?..”

“...go on” 

“...I want to take the risk that makes me fluffy inside” 

And just like that Yunh falls forward. Right onto Changmin’s chest. He’s hugging his other half. 

“... I love you...” 

Yunho said in the tiniest voice he has. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yunho goes through his stuffs that are all packed and ready to leave. He’s just making last minute checking.

“Yunho, the car is here”

Mrs. Jung comes to her son’s room with her rarely showing husband. He didn’t really said a word, he just took one of Yunho’s boxes and load it into the rented car. For parents, they two look pretty young. The mom though went straight to her son. She has a box in her hand, her face waver of relief and grief.

“Finally Umma’s son is leaving the nest”

“Umma.... i’m sorry i wanted to take care of you and appa but-”

“Are you micheo?!”

The old man suddenly voiced out, but then continues to his business. His wife smiles and sighs.

“ Your father’s right darling, Are you crazy? An eagle with wings as big as yours need to fly”

“...I promise i’ll send money as often as i can, and i’ll try to come home frequently! I’ll drag Jihye back home too!”

“Don’t worry about us here deary! Its time we get back to those moment when you and your lil sis isn’t around yet!”

She playfully winks to Yunho. Yunho’s just glad his sudden moving doesn’t reap his parent’s heart, in fact they kinda encourage it.

“You forgot this”

 Mrs.Jung hands a box to his son. That box Yunho recognize. He silently smiles as he opens back all those old memories.

“... I’ve been searching for these for ages!”

“...You were so sad when he suddenly moved to Seoul. Ofcourse i got angry, who dares sadden my perfecto?! So i hid it all these years”

“Mom, He didn’t have a choice that time. His family had to move”

“...But still”

The cute middle aged woman pouts. She’s so protective of her son. Yunho just nodded with that understanding smile on him as he looks back at all his memories with ‘him’.

“Yunho you could’ve met back with him!”

“....nah, its been 10 years i doubt he’ll remember me...”

“Nonsense! If he can’t remember his bestfriend since childhood then i’ll skin him personally!”

“Umma~~~!”

“Hehehe, just kidding hon. Okay! Help your father move your stuffs, we cant rely much on that old man”  

“I can hear ya!”

The grumpy old man complains, his wife and son just giggle it away as they slowly go towards the boxes themselves. Yunho checked the box just now, to his luck the envelop he wished his mother didn’t open was still in an untouched shape. But Yunho promised himself to throw away all those memories.

 

<><><><><> 

 

“Changmin has been frowning all day...”  
“He hasn’t said a word too...”

“He didn’t even shout?”

“No! He simply didn’t say anything!”

“Do you think he might be...?”

“ ‘That’? Pfft! No way! He could get a woman with a flick”

“...But... He really looks like he’s....”

“...Sexually frustrated?”

They turn to the Changmin who’s trying his best to create a hole on the floor with his glare. They’re in the dance practice room, but with Changmin on the other side of the  room and his fellow dancers ,men and women, gossiping  on the other. And they’re right. Changmin is sexually frustrated. Its been weeks since he met Yunho, he thought he could just run with Yunho to Seoul. But the sane man insist he should take care of some business first before he goes. And all they do now is call each other every night, Changmin actually suggested phone sex but Yunho think its too perverted for him. Finally though his sexless life will come to an end! For tonight Yunho will come to Seoul. A very devilish smile carves Changmin’s lips. Scaring his dancer to the nth.

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

The superstar thought he’d have to go to some shit like Gangnam or Gyeonggi but instead, he’s in a neighbourhood just around Seoul. A very middle class, not his style neighbourhood. And he thought he might finally see Yunho in a fancy lifestyle. His manager, who drives, came out of the car, face has the same reaction to Changmin’s, shocked. How can they not be, when they face a big and very traditional, old looking house.

“...Changmin-shii... are you perhaps visiting your grandparents?”

Changmin’s sharp look turns to his manager. The young and handsome manager knows what’s coming to him, a punch. And he’s right. His manager’s lovely face is now scrunched, a bit.

“Ch-Changmin-shii~!”

“Eewww!!! No way! The last thing i’ll do is visit those crooks!”

“...Th-then, who?”

“A friend ofcourse!!!”

Minho. The manager stood for a while. Hand caressing his bruising cheek and eyes roaming the Korean house.

“.... I don’t know Changmin-shii are friends with such people... considering Changmin-shii’s position and family”

“Y’know what?! Shut up! The man who lives  here is rich i tell you, rich!”

The new manager really shuts up after that, or he may end up with two bruises. Though he’s slightly annoyed. His superstar sighs at first when he finally see some sign of life in that house.

“You can leave now, i might stay here for the night”

“... But Changmin-shii has a shooting tomorrow-”

“I know! Get me an hour before the shooting then! Okay?!”

“Yes, Changmin sir!”

 Minho re-enters the car, doing exactly as Changmin asks. Now for the in disguise idol, he has to survive the night without any paparazzi catching him in action. When he rethinks about it it’s actually a good choice for Yunho to live in a more rural place, this is the place they’ll least expect from Changmin. Changmin opens the small door on the wooden gate as he enters the house compound. Yunho was at the porch, but he has his back facing Changmin as he puts down a box that full of books. Changmin’s already relieved just seeing his boyfriend, he creeps up slowly to his boyfriend, planning to hug him. But he cancelled the thought when still oblivious Yunho suddenly bend down to take out his books from the box. Instead, Changmin took one step back and admired dat perfect ass. He nods with that teasy smile of his.

“Not bad Jung”

Then he gave it a solid slap. Not those gentle ones like a real mad slap that even gave out a good sound. Ofcourse after that sexual harassment Yunho turns around face saying ‘WTF’. But when he sees who it is, he just normally pouts as his hands rubs his most probably redding butt cheek.

“Changmin, you perv”

“Yes, yes i am. Now lets continue this in your bedroom shall we?”

Changmin grabs a hold and drags Yunho away to what he thinks might be Yunho’s room. But the other one has something else in mind.

“No, Changmin you’re helping me move my things inside”

“W-what?”

He looks back to his lawyer boyfriend, Yunho is pointing at the very lawn Changmin came from. There’s a whole lot of boxes there only a blind man would miss.

“Aish! Come on!”

“No, until all that is in my house AND arranged properly you’re not gonna lay a finger on me”

“Lets do that after we’re done revitalizing me, okay?”

“No, Changmin. I’ve done a lot of work on my own, as my boyfriend your first task is help me move in. Can you kindly move those in? I’ll arrange them myself”

“Oh Hell no! I’m an idol not a fed-ex worker!”

Yunho knew this would happen. The spoiled idol that has never been asked to do any chores would definitely act like this. Yunho has his own tricks though. Changmin slams his butt onto the cushion on the floor, making it clear he ain’t doing anything. Yunho though just calmly sways into the next room.

“Well... I guess that aphrodisiac that makes me wild will have to wait”

Changmin takes a deep breath.

“...how wild?”

He speaks up right before Yunho was about to close the door.

“Um..... maybe.... 5 hours non stop?”

Changmin knows this is a trap. He knows its fishy. But he’s so fucking horny that he’ll do anything to make Yunho a sex maniac tonight. Yunho went to the other room. As soon as the door’s closed Changmin stood up and ran to the pile of boxes, he picked one up and ran again to the house acting as if the box doesn’t weigh a kilo. Without him knowing Yunho is peeking from the other room, giggling on his own.

“Aigoo~, what kind of boyfriend did i get this time?”

 

 

 

After somewhat about 10 minutes, Yunho returns to the living room. He has a tray of alcohol and two glasses. From what he observes, Changmin did a ‘meh’ job since he’s too in a hurry. Some of Yunho’s stuff might be broken inside those boxes, but nonetheless hooray for the spoiled brat’s first chore. Currently the handsome idol is laying on the floor, sweating and panting with his jacket off. Yunho looked down onto the exhausted man, as he slowly decends to the short table right next to him.

“10 minutes, You’re done?”

“I...*pants* did as fast as *pants* i can!”

“Hehehe, here i got some cold beer”

“Oh thank god its beer! I thought it was tea or something!”

Yunho put the glasses down, one for each of them. Changmin took the honour pouring beer into Yunho’s glass, he fill Yunho’s to the brink. After that he didn’t bother to use the glass, he just gulped down from the bottle. Yunho just smiled, watching his boyfriend chug down the bottle. He somehow finds it cool. Gently, he raised his glass and drinks up too.

“Ahh~! This is the stuff!”

The idol exclaims to the calming cold air. Yunho is still quietly putting his empty glass back onto the table. Then he lays his chin onto the same surface as the tray and glasses. Which made him look totally cute. Changmin licks his lips, he really wants to devour Yunho more now that he looks vulnerable. But he decides to get a bit drunk first by emptying the whole bottle in one shot.

“Wow, Changmin-ah”

“I know! Ahh~!”

Changmin joins Yunho on the table. They’re looking straight into each other’s eyes now. Changmin instantly noticed that pink flush on Yunho’s cheeks. Yunho’s smile, the atmosphere is making Changmin feel at total ease. He touches Yunho’s sharp nose with a single finger.

“Heh, Did you drink first hm sweety?”

“No...”

“Then, why are your cheeks pinkish? You’re nervous?”

“...A bit...”

“....That’s so freaking cute...”

“Hee...”

Yunho became silent again. But still he’s staring at Changmin with such adoring eyes. He doesn’t look drunk by what Changmin sees. So it would only mean one thing.

“....You really took a pill didn’t you?”

“...It’s more like...honeymoon  juice?... yeah ...”

“...You know you don’t really have to don’t you?”

“You’re so considerate with me Min...”

“I’m like that with other people too!”

“No, you’re not. By the way you punched your manager just now and calling your grandparents crooks and i’ve seen your interviews online, I can tell you’re only like this with me”

“.....yeah, you’re right.....You’re special....”

Changmin’s finger continues down to Yunho’s hand, he rubs Yunho’s hand, its his own small way telling him he’s precious. As a tender heart Yunho loves it. But its giving other than that warm fuzzy feeling effects. His boyfriend also caught up. Yunho closed his eyes. Breath getting heavier, his body is getting hot.

“M-Min....”

“...It’s kicking isn’t it?”

“y-yeah, oh my god... its stronger than i thought...”

Yunho looks more like he’s in heat. His panting makes him look like he’s masturbating underneath that table.

“...Yunho... you’re turning me on...”

The smiling angel is still smiling. Though he can feel himself getting harder. Yunho took Changmin’s hand to his mouth, and kissed the boy’s slender fingers. Changmin’s smile has fade, he’s watching closely following every curve of Yunho’s lips. The softness he could feel at the tips of his fingers is so tempting. Yunho is more than satisfied when he sees Changmin indulge himself in his seduction.

“...this is yours Changminnie”

“hm...?”

Changmin didn’t understand yet. But once Yunho licked his boyfriend’s index finger from bottom to top and sucked the tip where he released it with a pop, he understands even the meaning of life.

“Fuck yeah... “

Changmin stood up, still keeping his cool. But from those jeans he’s wearing Yunho can see a mountain. To be brutally honest, Changmin wasn’t the only one craving for a lover’s body heat. Changmin used those fresh muscles he exercised in the practice room and lifted Yunho from the floor.

“How about doing that to the real thing?”

“...anything is fine by me”

Finally the thing Changmin waited for, his lover’s kiss. As Yunho is carried to the bedroom, their lips connect deeply.

“Oppa!!!”

That woman’s screaming voice poured water to all their fire. Yunho acted by his animal still-in-the-closet instinct and hit Changmin’s head, hard. So he can quickly escape that very gay looking pose. The small wooden door that Changmin used to get in is shaking like crazy. The idol is getting worried, and frustrated at the same time.

“Yunho i think the paparazzi found me...”

Changmin was already in a protective stand around his lover. But Yunho is still calmed. He softly touched Changmin’s protective arm.

“No... don’t worry Changminnie, that’s just-”

“Oppa!!!”

She did it. She barged in just like that. A pretty girl wearing a shirt that has Changmin’s name at it’s back and his face in the front, She’s also holding a Max Changmin lightstick. Yuho thought his beloved lil sis will come to him after so long they didn’t see each other. He has open arms to welcomed his sister even though she disturbed their baby making time. That all went to waste when Jihye attacked Changmin first. Basically chocking her favourite idol by his hips.  

“Oppa!!! Omo! Omo! Omo! This has to be a dream!!!”

“YAH!!! FUCKING GET OF ME!!! YUNHO!”

“OMOO!!! I heard oppa curse in real life!!!”

“c-can you two stop shouting?”

“THEN FREAKING HELP ME!!!!!”

Yunho looked for a way to gently remove his sister off his boyfriend. But the aphrodisiac is killing him, its making him weaker like it suppose to. And Changmin fortunately understands, so he threw Jihye off him himself. But unlike how Yunho planned that is to take her off slowly, Changmin just threw her away to the floor. Immediately Changmin escaped with Yunho to the room opposite to the bedroom, the bathroom. He locks it, and finally he could take a good look on Yunho after all that chaos.

“....this is bad...”

Yunho couldn’t talk anymore. He lays himself against the tiled wall. Cheeks pink, chest heaving up and down. And his erected member just pressing on his hard jeans. Changmin instantly falls on his knees, his hands made quick moves to get Yunho’s dick out.

“M-Min...”

“We have to relieve you quickly”

“M-my siste- ahhh!” 

Changmin never done it before, but then again since he met Yunho he’s done various stuff he never did before. He swallows the harden cock.

“No, mmm... don’t, Changmin....”

Changmin looked up to his boyfriend, Yunho put a hand on his mouth. His body feels so sensitive, he can feel Changmin breathing around his crotch. They can’t be heard, even if she knows they’re dating.

“Oppa! I want Changmin oppa’s autograph!!!”

“J-Jihye-yah...”   

Changmin is no pro in cocksucking but he sure knows what to do. He loves this thrill of getting caught. So purposely, he sucks harder as he bob his head out. He can feel Yunho’s body tremble in lust.

“Oppa!!! Open the door!”

Said the lil sister that is trying to bust a door once again. The confused lawyer changes his eyes from the rattling door to his boyfriend down there. Changmin nudges towards the door, telling Yunho to answer his sister.

“...J-Jihye yah... oppa will get you that next time”

“Oppa! Get him out!”

“H-he’s busy right now”

“Doing what?! What are you guys doing in there?!”

“H-He said he’ll kiss you if you become a good girl and leave”

“OMOOO!!! Really?! I-I’ll leave right now!!! ITS A PROMISE OKAY?!”

Her running away more distant footsteps can be heard. A car engine can be heard moving way from the house. Now they’re alone, its time for more action. The superstar stood and now eye levelled with Yunho again. Their foreheads touch, while Changmin’s hand  still insist giving Yunho a handjob.

“A kiss? When did i say that?”

“...Sorry... I-I wanted that...”

“...You’re the sweetest Yunho”

He granted the wish.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

Everyone is ready, for a long time already actually. The actress is getting annoyed even the main male actor. Changmin may be only making a cameo today but it’s very crucial for the drama’s bonus ratings. And finally after hearing the clock tick for some time, The big star has arrive. He’s wearing a pair of sunglasses and for some reason the idol chose a long sleeved turtle today.

“Lets get this done with!”

Changmin took off his sunglasses as he sits down at the make up parlour. Jiwon, a makeup artist Changmin is familiar with came to serve the prince.

“A turtle neck? Did you had fun again last night Changmin-shii?”  

She whispers, she’s one of those Changmin could call ‘friend’.

“There’s a clear one below my ring”

“A hickey on your finger? Is it that Japanese woman again? what’s her name? Akira? She’s really under your skin isn’t she?”

“You’re not paid to know who i’m seeing”

“Eh~ come on, don’t be like that!”

She removes the star’s big and heavy ring. The purple and bluish colour that decorates Changmin’s index finger got observed. He dislikes that.

“GET ON WITH YOUR WORK”

Changmin mildly exclaims as he shakes his hand off the woman’s eyes. Jiwon’s blood played its part.

“...Strange...”

Jiwon says, pouting, with her sponge in a hand a her other hand have foundation that matches beautifully with Changmin’s skin. She dabs little by little on Changmin’s hickey, blending it with the man.

“You’re never too stingy of infos with me Changmin-shii”

“...You’re father is a detective and i heard your oppa just became KBS’s new reporter huh?”

Jiwon’s work became slower once she heard that. As soon as she’s done, Changmin pulled his finger away. A bit glad he doesn’t have to wear that heavy annoying thing all day. Jiwon wanted to continue with Changmin’s neck that she expects to find more hickeys. But before she can even roll Changmin’s turtle neck down, the star already left his seat. Changmin walks to the set, where all the annoyed actors hid their anger and still treated him like a prince. Jiwon on the other hand sit where Changmin sat, wondering to her self. Her all family, by the way, does have a strong nose.

“...He’s in a particularly good mood.... he didn’t shout... at least not a glass breaking one”

 

 

“And cut! Great one!”

The director who was annoyed became cheery again when the superstar did it with only 3 takes. Like a real actor. Unlike those mediocre bad acting idols. Changmin’s job here is done, he went to the makeup parlour just to take his sunglasses and ready to leave. But before, he can see the new actor, but main character, came running to him with daisy and smiles.

“Changmin sunbaenim, at 7 p.m. we’re gonna have an after party, you’re invited”

“...7 huh?...You... What’s your name again?”

“Ho Joon, sunbaenim!”

“Oh yes, Ho Joon. Waste of time”

He arrogantly says as he puts back on his sunglasses. Ho Joon is a little bit hurt, but he does hopes one day he can strut around just like the very idol in front of him.

“Well... in case you do have time, you are welcomed sunbaenim”

“Yes, yes”

With that small conversation ended, Changmin took his leave from the set.

 

<><><><><> 

 

“Aish oppa! Don’t shove me too much”

“But Jihye, please let oppa watch too”

“It’s your fault! Why didn’t you buy a bigger TV?!”

“um... Jihye can’t you watch at your own apartment?”

“No way! I have to greet Changmin oppa home like a good wife!”

The Jung siblings are fighting to get the best spot in front of Yunho’s old school TV. The liltle sister wants to see her idol, the brother wants to see his boyfriend. They both heard of Changmin’s Cameo in a drama they don’t really care but since Changmin’s face is coming out they have to.

“It’s starting! It’s starting!”

The excited fan couldn’t keep her feet locked. Yunho just calmly watch the drama. For now it is a scene with the heroine and her mother in law. Typical dramas. The scene after that is what got Yunho rising.

“....Jihye... it’s that?”

“Oh yeah oppa, you wouldn’t know since our house didn’t have a TV back then”

“...so that really is?”

“Yeah, its him, Ho Joon. Isn’t he soooo fine now?”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

One of Korea’s biggest Idol, Cho Kyuhyun has a rare crumple between his eyebrows. He’s thinking too hard and what’s wrong is he’s not even thinking about his sake or anything but instead it’s for Changmin.

Kyuhyun POV

I am fine with him being bi,  I am fine with Yunho I reckon he’s a cute and nice guy, the problem is Changmin. The problem is always Changmin. Gosh I forgot that boy’s never serious with love. He claimed that he’s in love before too, it was true until the 3rd month he was with that girl and now that girl’s the deepest nightmare for him. And now that i think about it.... Yunho’s just a nice regular successful guy that has long legs and a good looking face. What’s so special about him that’ll make Changmin stay?

Now that i think about it... They’re just putting themselves in danger, if ever anyone knows about them.... Maybe, just maybe Changmin will be fine, but what about Yunho?

 

 

Flashback 

Changmin got out of the traditional house finally. But he has someone with him this time. Changmin puts his arm around that man’s neck as he pulls his closer.

“Well, Kyu meet my boyfriend. Jung Yunho”

“...I’m Yunho”

Yunho untangles himself from Changmin as he bows to his bestfriend. Kyu didn’t wanted to bow but is obliged to do so after Yunho did.

“Yeah, hey. I’m Cho Kyuhyun. Changmin’s bestfriend”

“Nice to meet you”

Yunho flashed to Kyuhyun that sincere smile he stole Changmin’s heart with.

 

End of flashback

 

*sigh*

That poor guy...

 

<><><><><> 

 

Kyuhyun stares at Yunho’s photo in Changmin’s phone. He looks like the average good looking Korean guy and he’s tall. But other than that he doesn’t know what’s so special about this lawyer. So basically he doesn’t think Changmin’s being serious about him. Kyuhyun carefully moves his eyes towards Changmin’s very arrogant looking face, the superstar just gave him a ‘what?’ look.

“...So Yunho moved to Seoul huh?”

“Yeah, he said he needs my lovin’”

Kyuhyun cringes when hears that. He keeps looking from photo to photo of Yunho. If Changmin decided he’s gonna date this man then it must mean he met all of Changmin’s impossible conditions, which also means Yunho is a great guy. But Kyuhyun still isn’t sure if it’s a wise choice for them to date.

“...Min....um... are you really in love with him?”

“Whatdaya mean huh?! That’s kinda shady y’know?!”

“C-Calm down... I mean... y’know... you’ve been there for like 2 days and you said you like him, I mean isn’t it kinda-”

“SHUT UP”

Changmin snatches his phone back. He’s not gonna put up to this. Kyuhyun knew Changmin was gonna get offended, but he has to get his point across.

“...You see Min, I think Yunho really likes you”

“Ofcourse he does! And what you think I’m playin’ with him?”

“N-not playing but... maybe... confused?”

“C-CONFUSED?!”

“Y-Yeah, I mean someone normal, sweet and nice like Yunho must’ve meet some sweet real love in his life so he knows what he’s doing ........ but you-”

Kyuhyun is shut this time by Changmin’s sudden fist that’s hanging in the air ready to land on someone’s face. Kyuhyun keeps commanding that fist to go down as he protects his face in case that fist won’t go down. He’s lucky Changmin considers how his bestfriend is gonna search for money if he ruins that face. Slowly that shaking fist lowers as the owner of that fist sighs loudly. Kyuhyun smiles innocently asking to be spared. He takes a few seconds to let Changmin cool down and maybe think about it. But he STILL has to get his point across.

“You don’t know what love is Min-”

“SHUT UP!!!” 

“Every of your relationships are pretty much ‘wham bam thank you ma’am’-”

This time Kyuhyun promises to keep quiet cause Changmin’s eyes turned beastly for a while there. Changmin rolls his eyes before he leaves the restaurant, not taking a single thing Kyuhyun said into consideration. When Kyu hears the roaring of Changmin’s car engine fiercely take the road, he sighs again.

 

<><><><><> 

 

Yunho is lifting his box into his new office. Everyone he passed was looking at him, knowing he’s the newbie. Yunho generally tried to avoid looking into their eyes but he smiles to the eyes that he accidently looked into.  He sighs when he’s finally inside his office. He’s not used to getting attention like this. Yunho starts to unpack his box which contains mostly only pictures. First day at work in a new place, naturally Yunho doesn’t know a single soul yet.

“Jung Yunho?”

Someone called his name from behind. Yunho turned around to see a very pretty woman in a tight pencil skirt smiling peacefully behind him. Yunho’s a bit startled cause he didn’t hear the door open at all.

“A-ah... Yes”

“Kwon Boa, just call me Boa, I’m your new partner”

“O-Oh... I’m Jung Yunho, nice to meet you”

Yunho shake hands with her, naturally Yunho is in a more polite stance since he’s the newbie. Boa only nods her head once. When Yunho is standing properly again, she scanned the man from top to bottom. He’s handsome she concludes and fairly tall. Boa suddenly puts her hands on her hips and sighs with a grumpy looking face.

“So you’re the best lawyer in Gwangju province huh?”

“...p-pardon?”

“Yeah, that’s why the uppers quickly accepted your moving request as soon as they saw it. Everyone’s been bustling about you recently”

“R-Really? But honestly I’m just a regular lawyer doing my job”

“...Modest huh, whatever is fine with me”

She slaps Yunho’s back fairly strong. It caught Yunho off guard. But then that arrogant look on her finally wear off with a very sharp smile.

“Nice to meet you partner. Don’t worry I’ll help you around”

Yunho finally could smile, he got a friend now. Boa suddenly turns to Yunho’s boxes, she then looks around at Yunho’s office. Eventhough she works here for almost 5 years, it’s the first time she came into the newbie’s space.

“...You might wanna add some drawers here and there, you got a lot of books. And change this table”

She knocks the old wooden table. Yunho obediently nods. He was thinking about doing that too.

“It’s been a year since anyone used this office. So make it yours okay”

Boa tapped Yunho’s shoulder before she takes her leave. Yunho bows to his senior  and stands back up when she’s gone. Yunho looks around, the room does need some renovations, and he needs to do some furniture shopping. Shopping, that word he loves it. His smile got wider when he remembers he has a boyfriend to rely on now.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Changmin is staring at the girl’s pretty round booty. It’s Taeyeon, Changmin’s favourite dancer. She’s hot and cute, she got like 6 out 10 in Changmin’s list. Too bad she’s not the type anyone can date cause she’s strictly one night stand. A cold heart for such a beautiful body and face. Even the star himself got a few wild nights with that dancer. Changmin shook his head, he has to remember he left that lifestyle already, now he’s in a serious relationship with Yunho. He’s currently supervising his dancer’s rehearsal for his comeback stage that’s coming closer each day. Which means Changmin’s busier these days, and also means he can’t make time for Yunho.

“Enough, rest now!”

Changmin lets his dancers rest cause he made them rehearse for 5 times straight without rest.  This king won’t be failed by some backup dancer. They went backstage where Changmin heads too. While every other backup dancer goes to the practice room especially for Shim Changmin’s dancer, this one particular girl decides that her room is Changmin’s own waiting room. The superstar is already standing there in front of his makeup mirror, from the mirror he sees Taeyeon walk into his room. He turns around looking dissatisfied but confused at the same time. Taeyeon approaches the star.

“The hell you doing he-”

She seals Changmin’s mouth with her lips as her hand gets busy with Changmin’s undefended crotch. Taeyeon’s skilled lips and hands got Changmin trance for a second. He’s been missing this heat and the thrill. Taeyeon expertly fondles the star’s crotch over his jeans. She gets proud when she can feel the meat underneath hardens. When her hands starts to creep inside is the second where Changmin got back to reality. He pushes his gorgeous dancer away.

“Ow, I told you not to be so rough with me”

“GET OUT”

“*scoffs* Come on Min, I saw you looking at my butt just n-”

“GET THE FUCK OUT!!!”

Taeyeon’s face is obviously shocked and angered. She leaves the room and people outside are already staring at Changmin’s waiting room. Only Kyuhyun dared to enter though, he closes the door behind him, even locked it in fact. He sees his bestfriend leaning on his chair with the grumpiest look he has. Kyuhyun also sees the tent that formed on Changmin’s crotch.

“Well... Old habits die hard my friend”

“We did NOT do anything!”

“Yeah, that boner is nothing alright”

Changmin grabs the small mirror on his makeup table and smash it to the floor right next to Kyuhyun.

“YOU! GET OUT!”

Kyuhyun raised both of his hands in defeat. He left in peace. Outside, he saw Changmin’s manager looking all worried but Kyuhyun signed to them it’s best to let him cool down first. He left for his own waiting room soon. But now he knows Changmin’s really not as serious as he think he is with Yunho.

 

<><><><><> 

 

Yunho’s all excited this evening cause today he’ll go hunting for furniture right after work hours. Both for his new house and office.

“This one’s pretty...”

Yunho touches the table made of glass and wood. It has a lot of drawers that can contain his documents later. Yunho’s not to worried about the price for now cause he’s planning on asking his rich boyfriend to pay for him. Even the drawer he’s planning on buying is made of high quality oak, also comes with high quality price. Too bad he can’t give Changmin a call for now cause he knows how busy he is for the comeback. Yunho’s off to buy a bed that can fit two people

 

 

Night finally comes as Yunho immerse himself into TV hunting. He has to buy a new one too to prevent any clashes with his sister in the future. But he’ll buy that later he thought, now it’s time for dinner just like Yunho planned. For some reason Kyuhyun wanted to meet with him in a discreet restaurant today at 8p.m. which is his dinner time. Yunho thought he’ll just have dinner outside with Kyu then. The restaurant he wants to meet at is more popular than Yunho thought. He walks right to the counter just like Kyu said.

“Um... excuse me”

“Yes sir?” the waitress leans closer.

“...Cho Kyuhyun?”

She looks over to Yunho, he smiles. She smiles too before he nods and leads Yunho to the private rooms behind. She opens the door to one room where Kyuhyun is waiting with food already served.

“...Hey Yunho”

“Hi! Kyu~”

Yunho invites himself in as he thanks the waitress. He closed the door and sits on the floor right opposite to Kyuhyun’s seat. The room is a duplicate of a Korean dining where there is a short table and they sit on the floor. Much to Yunho’s liking.

“Waaah~, You ordered a lot of food”

“Ofcourse, I knew you’d be hungry. Go on eat first, It’s my treat”

“Really? Wow, thanks for the food”

The lawyer took his chopsticks and a bowl of rice as he excitedly picks from the array of side dishes. Kyuhyun wants to let Yunho eat first, he doesn’t want to ruin the man’s appetite too early. As Yunho peacefully eats, Kyuhyun keeps drinking the alcohol he bought. He wants to appear drunk as soon as Yunho’s done eating by that he needs to drink little by little until the whole bottle is gone.

“So... Yunho... It must be good to have a boyfriend popular like Min eh?”

“...Um...  not really, I mean, You’re just as popular as he and look! We need to meet secretly though we’re just having dinner together”

Kyuhyun’s eyebrows creased.

“Well, I guess that’s the bad part. Still isn’t it good to have someone hot like him by your side?”

“Oh, ofcourse! But I just hope he’s slightly polite to others, like you”

Kyuhyun grits his teeth.

“But still I’m sure Changmin’s better at-”

“Kyuhyun-shii”

Yunho cuts off Kyu’s line. He smiles first before he starts.

“I’m sure there’s more than enough people worshipping Changmin. So for now let’s talk about each other, okay?”

Yunho said with the sincerest smile. This surprised Kyuhyun.  He gently lifts his glass to his lips once more. He doesn’t know what to say. And Yunho can see that, so he’ll start the conversation.

“So... how was your day Kyuhyun-shii?”

“...fine... I guess...”

“Really? That’s good, well for me I have to go table hunting cause the table in my office is a century old!”

Yunho's eyes are staring at the quiet idol. He's waiting for some sort of response from him. Kyuhyun coughs first.

“...so... f-found any good tables?”

“Yeah, I chose a nice one I saw in the mall. How about you Kyu?”

“...huh........well, for me...”

Kyuhyun paused for a second. He sighs. This feeling he feels right now, it’s been pretty long since he felt it. Those times where his conversations aren’t dominated by Changmin’s name, those times he’s not overshadowed by the fact that he’s the superstar’s bff. It’s been quite a while that he forgot how to make himself the main topic. His eyes turns to Yunho, Yunho really is paying attention to what he has to say. Kyuhyun starts with another cough.

“Today I kinda...”

 

A few minutes after, Yunho’s eating desserts last which are grapes from the plate of fruit served to them. The same time Kyuhyun is done with his bottle of alcohol. It’s not enough to get him drunk but enough to get him tipsy.

“And then they I told my dad it’s not that ‘fly’ ”

They both giggle at Yunho’s not that funny story. Yunho’s drinking water at last, signing the end of his meal, now’s Kyuhyun time to do his real plan.

“...You got rice here”

Kyu wipes Yunho’s clean face just so he can touch his face. Yunho smiles, thanking his new friend.

“...Is it me or is it hot here?”

“huh?”

It’s a bit weird since they’re in an aircond room but Kyu took off his shirt anyway. He can see Yunho take a swift glance at his built body. But then he focuses back on Kyuhyun’s face. Kyu chuckles.

“...You’re really gay aren’t you?”

“huh? What’s with that?”

“I mean, you just checked me out eventhough you have a bf”

“Um... I don’t think you can call that ‘checking out’”

Kyuhyun chuckles again. He stood up and walked for Yunho’s area, Yunho doesn’t feel very safe. He scoots to the back to avoid the drunken looking man, but Kyuhyun suddenly grabbed his wrist.

“K-Kyu what are you doing?”

Kyuhyun licks his lips as he got on top of Yunho. At first he just climbed onto Yunho but then when he sees Yunho trying to escape he cuffs the lawyer’s hands above him. Now Yunho’s totally trapped beneath a shirtless idol. The victim is still trying to keep a positive mind, that Kyu won’t do this to his bff. Yunho’s still trying to be polite. He wont truly fight until Kyuhyun’s really trying to harass him, though this is harassment enough.

“Kyu, you’re drunk right now. Use your right mind Kyu, you’re better than this“

“......Aren’t you turned on by me?”

Kyuhyun’s eyes turns hooded making the man below blush. He admits Changmin’s bestfriend is so much his type. Sexy body, long legs, handsome face and good manners. He’s also very manly. But Yunho knows for sure what to do. He takes a breath to calm down first.

“Y-You’re very attractive, I guess that’s why you have so many fans.... But I love Changmin”

“.........Eventhough Changmin's is a very scandalous one?”

Kyuhyun comes closer to his bestfriend’s boyfriend. Yunho closes his eyes and purses his lips, Kyuhyun’s getting dangerously close. He’s starting to brush Yunho’s cheek with his sharp nose. Yunho’s nudging his face to the right to avoid it.

“That is no excuse to cheat on him!”

Kyuhyun stares at the man below him. Yunho’s still closing his eyes to be prepared for anything weird Kyuhyun might do. But this is as far as he wants to take it. Kyuhyun carefully sits back up. Just then someone knocks their room pretty fiercely.

“Kyu, fucking open up i’m hungry!”

Yunho opens his eyes slowly when he heard his boyfriend’s voice. To his comfort Kyuhyun is no longer on him. He sighs first as he grabs his shirt.

“Wait a minute”

He got up from Yunho as he puts his clothes back on. Yunho quickly got up and scrambles away to the corner where he thinks is safer. Kyu just turns for a bit to chuckle, he’s back as that cheerful idol.

“Sorry Yun”

He simply says before he opens the door and went out. Changmin is waiting outside, when he sees the door opened he was going to come in but Kyuhyun came out first instead. The bigger superstar doesn’t look too happy.

“Oi, what’re doing let’s eat inside, there’s too many people outside”

“Min....Yunho’s in there”

“What?”

Changmin was shocked at first but then he grabs Kyuhyun’s collar.

“What the hell did you guys talk about?! Did you tell him?! I told you nothing happened!”

Changmin’s trying not to shout too loud since there’s people outside and Yunho’s inside, he can’t let them hear. He keeps shaking Kyuhyun until the other idol broke it off himself.

“Calm down! That’s why I rented a corner room!” 

Changmin takes a second to think while Kyuhyun fixes his hair and his collar.

“I rent the room next door too so no one is supposed to hear you guys, Still, keep it down okay?”

“what?”

“It’s better if you do it with your lover than some random whore”

Changmin takes another moment to think, when he gets it he could just shrug Kyuhyun’s hair messing it back up.

“Aish stop!”

“You da best man”

“I fucking know, get in there it’s getting late. We have to go back before it’s too late”

“’Kay bro. Try to buy me some time ‘aight?”

Kyuhyun just nods. Changmin then soon disappears into the room. The model alone outside crosses his arms. He sighs once more, he knew he lost something good to Changmin again.

 

 

 

“Honey”

 Yunho snaps his neck towards the door. There Changmin is standing, he’s waiting for some sort of answer from his boyfriend but Yunho just give him that doubtful look instead.

“Baby what’s wrong?”

Changmin comes closer and grabs Yunho’s wrist, but this time it’s gentle. He pulled Yunho up before he sits down at the very same corner and pulled Yunho back down to sit on him. Changmin smiles with his wide lips, he carefully caress Yunho’s face.

“...Missed me?” 

Yunho pouts, he puts his head on Changmin’s chest. He is just very glad he’s now with no other but his lover. Changmin pats Yunho’s back, he’s glad too, but his glad is in a slightly different context. Yunho suddenly got up from his boyfriend’s warm chest,

“............ Min.....”

“Yes sweetie?”

“........something is poking me”

“Really? Wow, what could it be?”

Yunho hits his naughty boyfriend’s chest. Clearly Changmin knew it’s his boner. He got hard the moment he saw Yunho’s pretty face and his proud of this boner.

“I’m just sitting on you and you’re hard?”

“Oh, honey. Here you’re just sitting on me, but in my head you’re already riding me”

“perv”

Changmin nods as his hands get busy tugging Yunho’s shirt up. There’s those chocolate nipples Changmin’s been craving for. He pinches them quite hardly, Yunho jolts he bites his lips. His boyfriend loves his reactions so much that he made an evil smirk. He twists those chocolate buds a bit, Yunho starts to tremble. Out of the blue Changmin lets him go, Yunho was panting as Changmin quickly undoes his belt and takes out his harden member. His member stands up proudly under Yunho’s eyes.

“It was getting painful”

He unnecessarily reasons. The lawyer is in awe, he keeps staring at his boy’s member with lusty eyes. He feels lucky his boy is quiet a monster down here. Yunho finally holds the root of Changmin’s hard on. Then he presses his lips against the head. He hears his idol groans deeply, that’s just encouragement for Yunho. Yunho starts to fill his mouth with Changmin’s junior, he pushes the head into his mouth. Yunho keeps pushing it into his mouth until he’s halfway there. Yunho halts for a second to rest, but Changmin decides that there’s no need for rest and pushes Yunho’s head deeper.

“Nnggh... mmh!”

Yunho tries to protest but in the end he just follows and swallows his boyfriend’s junior deeper. Finally he arrives at the base where he’s holding. Changmin is still steady, he’s looking down on his boyfriend ofcourse with lust, his body is shaky and he's swallowing lump on his throat thanks to the heat and pressure around his most sensitive part but other than that Changmin is still pretty steady. Which impressed Yunho. Yunho starts to suck on his beau’s stick, slowly he bobs his head on it. Changmin closes his eyes, his eyebrows creases. Changmin’s still trying to keep cool thought it’s getting harder with his lover working on him like this. Yunho took one long slurp on him, he made the idol’s body jolt.

“Ohhh, fuck, Yunho...”

Changmin can feel Yunho smirk on his hard on. Changmin believes this is enough, he tugs on Yunho’s hair gently he pulls his boyfriend off his hard-on. Yunho’s lips were all wet, Yunho takes a few breaths before he speaks.

“....You didn’t let me finish you off?”

Changmin had to shook his head before the sanity in him snaps. He puts Yunho down before he yanks the older man’s pants down. Yunho’s neglected member springs out, his boy give it a single stroke but Yunho stops him immediately after.

“D-don’t, I-I’ll come too fast...”

“...got it”

Instead Changmin rolls Yunho around and focuses on his petite bottom. He pulls Yunho by the waist until his boyfriend is on his four.

“Don’t you dare come before me got it Yunho?”

“Y-yes...”

Yunho sounds so desperate, Changmin loves it. He puts his slick member at Yunho’s entrance. He pushes it in slowly until there’s none left.

“aahhh~”

Yunho lets out a satisfied moan. He’s full and he likes it. In the same time he’s trying his best not to enjoy it too much or he might come earlier than expected. He couldn’t see that evil smile plastered on Changmin’s face behind him. The idol grabs for his lover’s turned on private parts to Yunho’s surprise.

“M-Min don’t, I-I’m gonna- Ahhh! Don’t move now, n-no don’t play both sides, ahh.... Haaah”

Yunho’s getting fucked while his member stroked by the same man. He tries to pry Changmin’s hand off his wee but his hand got all soft. Changmin is just loving how lewd his boyfriend can get, he likes teasing this man so much.

“Don’t you dare come before me understand sweetie?”

“B-but, anggh! ahh...”

“ Say it”

“Y-yes...mmmhhh~”

Once Changmin hears what he wants to hear, he fastens his fucks and strokes. Yunho became more of a moaning mess as he tries his best to endure it. The idol met his abdomen to his lover’s tanned back. He kisses Yunho’s ear, but then the lawyer turns his neck towards his idol and lock their lips. This way he can suppress his moaning somewhat.

 

<><><><><> 

 

Ho Joon is sitting in front of the TV in his old apartment. He’s eating some junk foods as he watches his very first drama that’s unfortunately he’s done recording for. Now he just hopes he’ll get another offer for some sort of work cause he’s running out of money. His phone rings, he picks it up without knowing who it is.

“Yobsaeyo?”

“Uh, good evening is this Mr. Ho Joon?”

“Yes, I’m him, what seems to be the matter?”

“Oh great! My name’s Leeteuk from SM Entertainment, and I’m recruiting you as one of my models, so what do you say?”

Ho Joon’s eyes sparkles. Someone from the big 3 company notices him.

“Sure!”


	7. Chapter 7

Changmin has a good lover. He knows this since the first moment he met Yunho but now he genuinely knows he fished a good one this time. The hoes Changmin is used to will go straight to sleep or even worse put on their heels and straight outta the room. And those who stay expects him to do all the cleaning afterwards which nah, he isn’t doing. So the crime scene usually stays dirty and gross. But now it’s the opposite, and the superstar is playing the annoying role. As he’s enjoying some grapes laying on the tatami floor, Yunho is wiping the floor and is currently busy searching for any other evidence they had sex in here wanting to delete it. Though Changmin knows Yunho’s butt must’ve hurt at least a bit, he didn’t go easy on the lawyer at all. In fact Changmin went a little freaky since he was very freaking horny.

“Ow....”

Yunho suddenly groans in pain. He paused his wiping for a second to wait until the pain resides. When the burning feeling stops Yunho continues crawling around the room to search for any of their bodily fluids. Changmin on the other hand reaches for another strawberry, but this time he’s staring intently at his busy boyfriend.

“...Did it hurt?”

“...a bit, and whose fault is that?”

“Yours. Like seriously you should’ve seen the face you kept making how can any red blooded male not pound hard into you when you’re practically begging for it?”

“I-I was not!”

“Yeah right. And your moans like Yunho seriously, If you moan again I swear I could get hard just like that”

Yunho’s blushing deeper, Changmin doesn’t get why his lawyer is blushing as he swallows the strawberry a whole. Changmin really doesn’t get that what he’s practically saying is he likes everything Yunho does. Yunho understands perfectly though, which is why he’s turning red. He fakes a cough before he continues on wiping evidence.

“Stop that and come here, we might not see each other for a pretty long time later”

Yunho sighs, he wants to clean up more but he’s tempted when Changmin states they might not see each other while he’s busy. Besides, he cleaned up pretty good already. Yunho abandoned the tissue in his hand and carefully crawls to his relaxed boyfriend. He blushes more trying to avoid gazing the lower part of Changmin’s. Cause unlike him who at least has boxers on, Changmin is still bald naked. All the idol had to do is wait, his lover is coming. When they’re close enough Yunho carefully lays beside him. Yunho gently puts his hand on Changmin’s chest, drawing circles with his finger tickling his boy a bit.

“You’re so soft”

“...W-What do you mean?...”

“Look at you...”

The brittle hands the idol has cups his lover’s bottom. The so said lover flinches, but he did not reject it, instead he let it stay on there.

“If anyone is just talking to you, be friends with you then you’ll just be another nice guy...”

Changmin squeezes those soft globes. Yunho bit his lips, he closes his eyes too.

“...One needs to spend the night with you so they can’t help but fall in love”

Yunho bit his lips harder as Changmin’s hand starts to massage his butt nicely. He tries to get some rest beside his boyfriend’s company. Now Changmin’s considerate side is thinking for him.

“...Doesn’t it hurt honey?”

“What hurts?”

“Your body, this must be hard on you”

“....Yeah, but don’t worry about me okay? I’m used to this...”

“Used to it huh?...”

Yunho wasn’t thinking about what’s released from his mouth. He only realized after he already said it, he quickly turns to his boyfriend. Changmin is smiling sheepishly, teasing his boyfriend who almost made a statement. Now he got Changmin curious.

“...When’s the last time you got a boyfriend?”

“...Why’d you want to know?”

“Just cause...”

“..........It’s been a long time... 5 years maybe?”

“5 years?! You serious? You’re not that popular among gays huh?”

Yunho just had to smack his hot idol, he deserved it.

“Hey! There are not a lot of gays in small places like Gwangju and even if there are a few I don’t just go jumping on their dicks!”

“I know, I know, oh you poor thing. You’re lucky I got lost there or you’d be so lonely”

“Shut up...”

Yunho burries himself deeper into Changmin’s embrace, he’s very grateful too that currently today he got a hot rich boyfriend. But his boyfriend has big flaw that he learnt himself.

“...How about you Min?”

“...What?”

“Before me, how’s your love life?”

Changmin pauses. He pulls Yunho closer by the hips and that hand continues to caress Yunho’s back. He knows exactly how his love life is, hectic, but now he’s trying to arrange a sentence that will not make him look like a total jerk.

“...There’s a lot of one night stands and then there’s one horrible relationship what I call now a ‘long night stand’. But to put simply I have no love life”

“So... You just go in any hole?”

“Hey hey, let’s not put it that way okay. I was like that cause I didn’t give a shit if they leave me or anything”

The lawyer’s hand stops playing with his boyfriend’s chest. Suddenly Yunho’s mood flew out of the window. He got up surprising Changmin who still wants to cuddle his lover more. Yunho’s starting to put his shirt back on.

“Where you goin’? Come back here”

 “...I need to go back home early, I got work tomorrow”

“...That’s a horrible excuse Yunho”

“Huh?”

“...I said it wrongly didn’t I?”

Yunho puts on a nervous smile as he buttons his shirt back. Changmin hit right on bull’s eyes. But Yunho won’t say it, it would sound like Yunho judging Changmin’s way of life, which he is. Changmin sighs, he got up too when Yunho is already halfway with his buttons.

“Yunho, I care about you though”

“I-I know... I just... Y’know”

“What? I don’t know, tell me”

Yunho turns his back around. He did that cause he had no more smile. He continues to button.

“...My last boyfriend, he was a bit like you. He’s a player too”

Every word Yunho says is slowly opening back the wound he forgot long ago. He’s trying to ignore the pain and puts on his socks.

“...But he wasn’t serious with me.....”

Changmin’s not disturbing at all though, he’s just standing there listening. So Yunho continued dressing and talking. He slides his jeans back on his legs.

“But I was serious with him y’know... So... yeah...”

Yunho only had to put on his jacket and he’s ready to go. When he faces Changmin again, he’s already wearing his boxers back. Yunho tries to put on a sweet smile, he pats Changmin’s chest and heads for the door before his boy can see how much scars Yunho’s ex burnt on him. But Changmin wasn’t going to let him go that easily, he pulls Yunho until he stumbles back. Even when they’re this close Changmin pulls him closer again by wrapping his arm on Yunho’s waist. They’re close up to the point Yunho can feel Changmin’s breath. The Idol has an intense look in his eyes as if he’s glaring straight into Yunho’s eyes. Suddenly Changmin pecks his lover’s lips.

“Me and him are both jerks that’s right, but the difference is I’m fucking serious with you Yunho”

Yunho bites his lips. He puts his hand on Changmin’s chest. His face is decorated with a pretty blush. Changmin thought Yunho’s blushing from his pretty romantic sentence, that’s true but he’s also blushing from Changmin’s abs that’s fractioning with his shirt. Yunho gives back the kiss he was presented with. Then Yunho practically ran to the door. He hastily puts on his shoes.

“I-I’ll text you when I got home!”

“’Kay Sure”

Yunho’s done, all he needs to do now is leave. But first he looks at his boyfriend one more time, he smiles again trying to defeat the prettiness flowers has.

“I love you”

He said with the loveliest tone a man can have. Yunho can’t wait around much longer, he left without hearing Changmin’s reply. Meanwhile the idol is taken a back, it’s rare for someone to say that to him and actually mean it.

“...I like this man...”

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

Changmin is angrily marching to the elevator. He presses 8 which is the floor that’s designed especially for photo shoots. There’s a total of 5 rooms on this floor , each room for photo shoots. The models that roams around the floor look at Changmin, they’re not really surprised that he is here since he’s actually always here for shoots. But they’re staring at him cause he has this certain evil aura around him and they’re just making sure they avoid him. He continues marching all the way to door number 3 where Leeteuk’s photo shoot takes over.

“Whatdaya want old hag?!”

“Changmin! You’re here!”

Even though Leeteuk’s a bit hurt he’s called hag by the younger boy, he’s still glad Changmin is here. Leeteuk skips happily to the fuming idol and then escorts him to where his models are.

“Here, can you show them how it’s done”

“What, they’re not doing that good?”

“W-well, I am pretty demanding so it might be hard for them to understand...”

“Just say it they’re bad, Why didn’t you hire Jongkook or Hyunseung or someone experienced?”

“I-I wanted to help the newbies in our industry”

Leeteuk’s looking all pumped up, feeling good that he’s doing a favour for his juniors. But all this just sound like bullshit to Changmin.

“See, because you hired some useless bunch I have to step in and save the day! You could’ve just hired real models who’d understand at once!”

“Still...”

Changmin shook his head and rolls his eyes. He doesn’t want to waste another second. He goes in front of the camera with a VERY arrogant air. Everyone hated that air, but they know Changmin will do well.

“What do you actually want?”

“I want dangerous but scared at the same time”

“Got it”

The newbies that are watching was hoping their arrogant bossy showy senior would be clueless how to do that, even Leeteuk just a bit maybe, but their hopes were crushed when Changmin pose like the world is his. He drags a chair into the set and starts playing with limbs across it. His gaze tamed the camera, pulling anyone who’ll see that image. One more flash from the camera and they’re done. Changmin did it. Leeteuk almost wanted to use the pictures from Changmin’s photoshoot but he can’t cause he didn’t hire him officially. He claps his hand and faces his models one more time.

“See that guys? It’s not that hard. Okay, I’ll give you 3 minutes to arrange your posses and we’ll start right away okay?”

They each nod before they left for their own makeup tables. The two seniors shake hands. Now his job here is done, Changmin would like to go back down and practice for his comeback. He was just taking a brief glance at the new models, slightly hoping they took what he teached. Changmin took a few seconds more staring at a familiar face. It’s Ho Joon, but Changmin only spent 1 second more looking at his face and he doesn’t care beyond that. He’s gone as fast as he came.

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Yunho is curious. He knew life in the big open city Seoul would be better for a gay man like him than a close minded area like Gwangju. But still he like the serenity places like Gwangju have and Seoul don’t have. It’s time for him to unravel the gay in Korea though. He heard about an area, Itaewon that’s not that far. Since from a week ago his boyfriend is busy, and he’s not that busy yet with work. And his sister is too busy preparing for his boyfriend’s comeback. It means it’s only Yunho’s time.

Yunho enters the main street in Itaewon’s red light district. He’s already starting to giddy cause he saw some trans woman walking around like nowhere else in Seoul. Yunho passed some bars, he sure some of it are gay bars, but today his mission is to infiltrate one specific bar. He walks around, looking left and right until he saw the small alley. Yunho took out his phone and reads again the info he got from mr.google. There’s a photo of that alley, and it looks surprisingly same. Yunho gulps, he then heads carefully towards the pretty dark alley. There was an arched wooden door there, just like google said. Yunho turns the knob, he opens it. And a whole new world opens. The loud music almost exits into Yunho’s ear, the bar as dark with neon light decorating it’s round table and bar. On the stage there’s a performer, exotic one he only has pink panties on and a fluffy pink scarf around his neck. Yunho was so astounded that he froze right in front of the door. Until someone pulls him one step in and close the door behind him.

“Welcome”

The man said, Yunho couldn’t make up how his face is cause it’s dark and the only thing illuminating this stranger’s face is the green neon light beside them. But he can tell, this guy is pretty. He’s wearing some more formal clothes though, he’s an employee here seems like.

“Sorry for pulling you sir, we need to keep the door closed as much as possible so the other world doesn’t know this place”

“...o-oh sorry...”

“It’s fine sir...”

The waiter scans Yunho from up to bottom. Yunho’s clueless what’s happening beside him cause he’s too busy looking around at all the events taking there. There’s a couple making out in on of the nooks near him where there’s less light. And since they’re near, Yunho can hear the moans coming from them. Something else caught Yunho’s interest, it is a flamboyant boy with a pretty blond wig on, he has thick make up on his face is wearing a showy dress, he’s a drag queen. Next was the performer, but he was already bowing means his little seductive dance is done. Someone better, for Yunho at least, goes on stage. A tall handsome shirtless man showing all the ukes his beautiful built body. Yunho’s blushing too.

“Are you a bottom?”

The waiter who Yunho thought left long ago asked. Yunho suddenly blushes, he’s never ever been asked that question in his life.

“...H-huh?”

“Sorry, Bar’s policy”

He points to the black board where it’s written there in neon ink that they have to identify themselves to the staff so the staff can assist them in searching for a partner.

“Y-Yes, I’m bottom...”

“...thank you sir, have a good night”

The pretty and tall waiter leaves Yunho alone finally. Though now that he’s gone Yunho doesn’t really know where to start. He sees an empty seat at the bar, he’ll start slowly he decides. Yunho takes that seat, the bartender immediately notice him. He comes near ready to take the newcomer’s order.

“Hi...I see you’re a new face”

“H-Hi... Y-Yeah, I just moved here ...”

“I see... What would it be sir?”

“Um... just beer...”

“Just beer it is”

The long haired bartender nods and goes to his station doing Yunho’s order. Meanwhile the lawyer turns his back around, looking around the exotic bar once more. He sees people chatting with each other on each table. There’s even a big group that conquers the 6 sitter table having fun laughing at each others’ jokes. And then there’s the ones who are here solo, like Yunho. They can easily be spotted sitting around the bar like this lawyer or sitting at a 2 sitter waiting for someone to approach. Of course everyone is male. Yunho was just indulging more of this surrounding he’s almost never in, this place is so women less it has to be gays’ paradise. Without a warning a stranger looked right into Yunho’s eyes. Even in a dark room illuminated by colourful lights, Yunho can still see how intense the way he stared at him.

“Sir, your beer”

The bartender disturbed them, but Yunho’s actually glad he did. He couldn’t hide he’s flustered when he turns back to the quite feminine bartender. The unknown bartender stares at Yunho, this is a sight is far too familiar for him. Then he looks behind Yunho, searching what could made him this flustered. And yes, just as this knowledgeable bartender expects, it’s him that made Yunho like this.

“T-Thank you”

“Say... what’s your name?”

“I’m... Yunho, nice to meet you”

“Yunho. Right, I’m Heechul. If you wanna know about anything just ask me. I know best”

“Okay, thank you Heechul-shii”

“Welcome”

Yunho starts to enjoy his beer slowly. Heechul though moves to the very end of the bar where he saw a customer just takes a seat at. But he’s far too familiar with this customer that he didn’t have to even say what he wants. Heechul just chuckles before he takes bottles of different alcohol to make a sunset tequila for this regular customer.

“...Chul”

The mysterious customer dressed in all black calls for his what he can call ‘friend’ bartender. Heechul just raises his brows as he expertly makes the tequila.

“... his name?”

Heechul’s chuckles wouldn’t leave his face this time. He knew this man came to the bar just for the lawyer’s name.

“He said his name is Yunho”

“...Is he new?”

“Yeah, he just walked in like 30 minutes ago, come on Jaejoong let him settle in first”

“...He’s cute...”

The bartender shook his head and puts the colourful tequila in front of that man called Jaejoong. Heechul then leaves him alone cause he knows Jaejoong will just spend the whole night glaring at his next prey. He’s enjoying watching his prey drink his beer, he’s this kind of person. Yunho on the other hand feels like he got enough culture shock for a night.

“Heechul-shii”

“Yes Yunho-shii?”

“How much’s the beer?”

“Oh? You’re leaving so soon?”

“Yeah... I need to work tomorrow”

“Okay, you don’t have to pay for that”

“What? Why?”

“Just take it as a welcome to the club gift. Welcome to Paradise Bar Yunho”

“Really?... wow, thank you! I’ll come again anytime soon”

“Please do, cute guys like you are always very welcomed”

Despite the darkness, Heechul could see the newcomer blush very cutely. They both trade smiles before Yunho left as he said. Heechul moves back to Jaejoong’s spot. Again as Heechul expects he already prepared money on the bar to pay for Yunho’s drink.

“Your ways are getting predictable Jae”

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

Changmin is supposed to be resting at this time. He’d been practicing nonstop so it’s only wise to do so. But no, he decides to walk from room to room anywhere as long as ‘she’ doesn’t touch him.

“STOP IT! HOE DON’T MAKE ME EMBARASS YOU!”

“Why are you suddenly very tight pants Changmin?! Your head is tight but your pants were always loose!”

“SHUT UP! GO AWAY!”

Changmin keeps walking around the hall where his concert will take place. It has a big backstage so Changmin can just walk from room to room, slamming doors behind him. But that woman just won’t lose his tail.

“You promised in return whenever I want you’ll give it to me!”

“IT’S NOT THAT SIMPLE!!!”

“SHIM CHANGMIN YOU PROMISED!”

Finally what the woman hoped happens, Changmin’s steps comes to a stop when he entered a room without any other door. This he doesn’t like. He grits his teeth as he turns back looking at his ex. Tiffany, a member of SNSD the top female group of the same company. But Changmin knows her as ‘long night stand’. She nears, making Changmin freak out. Tiffany is heaving up and down, she calms herself down first, Changmin can’t escape anyway.

“...In return for cancelling our engagement you’d sex me whenever I want remember?”

“...” Changmin couldn’t say anything, there’s nothing to say that can beat her at this situation.

“Well, now I want some of you...”

She lingers her finger on Changmin’s chest, suddenly acting all cute and pouty. Changmin still remembers, all the crazy shit he had to do to get that agreement. He shook his head viciously, he can’t possibly say no to this.

“...God damn! Fine! I’ll just finger you okay?”

“But I want this...”

She starts tugging on the rim of Changmin’s jeans. Now he really doesn’t have any solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there its me Hyo the writer :3. Sorry for keeping quiet all this time hehehe. I'm just curious, I dont really know how to check if anyone stopped by my story or anything. So I dont know if anyone is still reading this, since i went on hiatus for a pretty long time (mian hehhe) . So I'd really appreciate if anyone who read this could drop by a comment or two y'know just so i know someone is out there waiting for the next chappie heee. It'd really motivate me and i'd be truly happy. Thank you again for reading, please keep supporting me! (Bows *korean style*) 


	8. Chapter 8

Kyuhyun gets off his car but he's nowhere around a workplace or anything, he's at KBS building searching for Changmin who's rehearsing for his comeback here. By the look on him anyone can tell he's freaking terrified of something. There's a line of fans and paparazis outside whose job is to catch korea's idols, they didn't catch a glimpse of Kyuhyun though since he marathoned past all of them to the building. His marathon didn't come to an end when he kept running until he's inside Changmin's waiting room. And ofcourse he can find the superstar there with his manager and sylist Jiwon. Kyu was too anxious that he didn't even wait until they're alone, his mouth that he zipped before ripped as soon as he sees Changmin. 

"IheardyougotcaughtbyTiffanylastnight" He asks with big eyes and no pause. 

All three of the people inside stares at Kyuhyun who's still injected by adrenaline. But unlike the manager-nim Minho and stylist Jiwon-shii who have very teasing looks on them Changmin has a crease between his eyebrows and just sighs. 

"Ohh~ so she's the one who gave you all those hickeys~ your basic pinkie" 

Jiwon said since she's the one who covered up all the purple and blue on the star this morning. Minho is just shaking his head with a know it all smile, he knew eventhough people say Changmin's trying to tone his sex life down these days he just knew Changmin wont  last. Both Jiwon and Minho is acting as if it's not abig deal, not Kyuhyun though. Cause he's equipped with an information those two don't have. But Changmin is well equipped with the same information too, still why Kyuhyun thought. Chanming feels bad seeing that utterly shocked look on his bff, they need to talk.  

"Jiwon, Minho get out!!!" The superstar demands. 

Jiwon laughs first before he grabs for Minho's arm. 

"Come on let's go these bffs wanna talk about the one night stand"

"SHUT YOUR DIRTY MOUTH UP!" 

The glossy shoe owned by this superstar is grabbed by him himself and thrown to Jiwon who's annoying the hell out of him. Luckily they close the door right before the shoe flies to her head. And now it's only them left. When there's no one to make fun of  Changmin's situation finally can the man can feel some guilt coming in. Cause he can literally feel Kyuhyun judging him. The other idol starts with a sigh, he then sits on the chair next to Changmin's. 

"Changmin you said you were serious about Yunho" 

"I am doofus! Nothing happened between her and me okay?"

"Really Changmin? With those hickeys REALLY?"

"OKAY! She sucked and bit my neck a bit, so what?"

"SO WHAT YOU SAY?"

Kyuhyun sighs in frustration again. He shakes his head trying to put himself in a more important topic.

"Okay fine. Eventhough it's NOT fine but fine... Did you two had sex though?"

"Well...You can't really call it sex-"

"SHIM CHANGMIN!"

Kyu exclaims Changmin's name, he cannot believe his bff is not denying it. Changmin puts on a really offended look.

"What? I inserted my fingers not my dick so it doesn't count"

"YES IT DOES"

"NO, Why would it count? Even if it does count it's not counted in cheating-"

"YES! YES IT DOES! THOSE HICKEYS IS CHEATING, FINGERING IS CHEATING"

"Oh...really?"

"YES!"

Changmin eventually bites his teeth, he had some debate about that in him last night. He makes a hiss sound as if saying 'oops, my bad'. Kyuhyun has never been this dissapointed in his one heck of bestfriend before. He slams his back onto the chair shaking his head continuously. He starts again with another extremely dissapointed sigh. 

"Well, did you tell Yunho about this?"

"Kyu if you tell him about this i'll kill you"

"Guess what? You can kill the korean media then cause this story is on every blog, every entertainment news and you're gonna be asked about this on interviews just see" 

"...I know that" Changmin carefuly replies. The text he got from Yunho is still on the screen of his phone which he's holding right now. 

"Oh? So you're aware Yunho might know about this long ago?" 

"Yeah, he actually texted me about this"

Kyu sighs again, he's so frustrated. He folds his legs first.

"And?" He asks Changmin. 

"I just told him it's a classic and stupid rumor, that's all"

"And he believed that?" 

"Without a single doubt yeah, he did. Yunho is understanding he knows guys as popular as me gets into stupid rumors all the time" 

"Well we both know there's more to it than 'stupid rumors'"

Changmin rolls his eyes. He's done playing the guilty part to him he did not cheated what so ever. And he's done getting scolded by the very bestfriend he shouts at everyday. 

"You know what Kyu?! Τhis is not all my fucking fault! How should I fucking know which is cheating and what is not?! You weren't like this when I fucked a girl while dating Tiffany!!!" 

Changmin thought Kyuhyun is gonna put down his sword and be that obedient always on the cold prince's side bff again. But no, if Changmin's gonna play it like this then he'll play like that too. 

"Because I warned you properly! I told you repeatedly! She's a fake bitch that's pretending to be all that you wanted! BUT NOO, You fucked her anyway, You PROPOSED her anyway!!! And that is NOT my fault!" 

Kyuhyun then stands up ready to storm out. But before he could grab the knob a shoe is slammed right beside him on the door. Changmin in rage threw his other shoe this time. 

"Wow... You're awfully protective of my lover this time aren't you Kyu?"

Changmin is really angry this time that he isn't even shouting, he's talking between gritted teeth. Kyuhyun right away knew this got worser than he thought. But Changmin needs to learn he thought. 

"You know those 10 things you want as your ideal type shit Min? Yeah, it's actually a description of a totally awesome person. So awesome that it can't be real" 

"YUNHO'S NOT FAKING!!!"

Changmin threw a nearby magazine And it hit Kyuhyun's face this time. Kyu tries to calm down, he takes a deep breath before he states.

"I know!" 

That answer caught Changmin totally off guard that he doesn't know what face to do. Kyuhyun on the other hand just wants to get this out of his chest and leave. 

"You see, Tiffany was fake as hell and i had doubts for Yunho. But after i talked to him over dinner last week I thought 'hey maybe this guy is somehow magically born with a golden heart'" 

Kyuhyun picks up the magazine that hit him then gives Changmin a taste of his own medicine. He opens the door and turns to leave. 

"AND HEARTS LIKE THAT YOU SHOULD NOT BREAK!"

Is the last thing he spouts before he actually leaves. Changmin grabs the magazine and practically everything he can throw and throw them out the door hoping one would hit his bff. He's cursing so loudly, calling Kyuhyun all the assholes of things and traitor as such. Staffs especially Minho are staring at Changmin trying to calm him down. But for Kyuhyun, this is the first time he stood up to Changmin this far, and to be honest it feels so damn good. He has to thank Yunho for this opportunity.

 

<><><><><>

 

From: Bambi <3

'It's just stupid rumors. The media always exagerates stuff to make 'em interesting y'know'

 

Yunho just nods agreeing with his boyfriend. As a lawyer Yunho did represented a local politician before and it is true the media twist some things up sometimes 'till there's barely any truth. 

 

To: Bambi <3

'I know how it works don't worry Minnie, just do your best with work 'kay. See you soon'

 

Yunho then put his phone aside and focuses on work. He's currently in his new office with his hair properly groomed and wearing his best suit. He looks like a fine model paired with those long legs, but the reason he's all dolled up is because today he will be taking his first case in Seoul. Even though it's just a light case Yunho will do his best. His client will come any minute now just like the appointment says. And there it is the knock Yunho's been waiting all day. 

"Come in" 

The door opens to a very rebellious looking man in leather jacket and skull shirt. He still has a visible bruise on his face though there's only one. Most possibly that bruise is behind the lawsuit this young man is facing. And Yunho thought it's such a pity since this man has a very pretty face. Yunho gives a welcoming smile as the guy walks in. He enters closing the door behind him, he sits across to his lawyer with a very grumpy look on. Yunho's client isn't even looking at him. 

"Um... Mr. Kim Jaejoong-shii isn't it?" Yunho tries to converse with his defendant. 

The other man just grits his teeth showing clear annoyance. But still he nods. Yunho gives out a nervous smile. Honestly Yunho always takes these street fighting casses even back in Gwangju and more often than not the case is not the problem, the client is. He sighs, seems like there's not much difference from Gwangju and Seoul. Yunho tries again, he offers his hand professionally. 

"Hi, I'm your defense lawyer Jung Yunho. Nice to meet you" 

Jaejoong is obliged to look at the suprisingly inviting new lawyer. When he looks at him he can't help but feel like he's seen this guy somewhere before. He's too annoyed to even care to remember now. He just takes Yunho's hand harshly. 

"Hi, shake that lawsuit off me will ya?" 

He asks of Yunho as he shake Yunho's hand vigorously. Yunho's keeping his smile though his arm is hurting, this guy is strong which is an ofcourse that's how he got the lawsuit.

"I'll try my best" 

 

 

 <><><><><>

 

Ho Joon enters SM building in full Awe, he can't believe an unknown star like him is starting to climb up. He goes to the elevator, straight to floor 8 where his long senior Leeteuk will have their second photoshoot. Ho Joon likes Leeteuk since even though he's an idol he's not snotty or bratty like 'someone'. Unluckily, the idol he didn't want to see is the first one his eyes sets on though. The second one is Leeteuk who unlike Changmin is welcoming him with all the smiles and blossoms. 

"Ho Joon! You've the arrived right on time! Great!"

Leeteuk and Ho Joon naturally meets with a proper handshake.

"Ye sunbae-nim. I'm ready for work" 

"I like your spirit! Meet here, this is... well... I don't think I need to introduce him" 

Leeteuk was talking about Changmin. Ho Joon was hoping Leeteuk didn't have to mention the cold arrogant idol with him so he can ignore him just like how he's ignoring the newbie actor. Changmin actually thought the same but alas he has to recognize Ho Joon's excistence now. Ho Joon switch to an actor, acting polite to the powerful man in the industry. 

"Afternoon sunbae-nim, we meet again"

Ho Joon offered his hand, but he slowly puts his hand down when Changmin pretended he doesn't have hands and doesn't take the polite handshake. He prefer to keep his hands folded onto his chest. He scans Ho Joon from up until down. 

"Hm... yes... I don't remember you"

"I'm... Ho Joon the main character for a drama you cameo in not long ago?"

"Yes, yes, i remember now. That drama ended right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, whatever. I'm your coach today cause I was forced to by this hag. Work hard don't make me mad" 

"Y...Yeah" 

Ho Joon really hates this guy. 

 

 

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU LOSER!!!" 

Shout the 'coach' making everyone in the room feel some sort of awkwardness. Except for him. The Ice prince isn't happy with how unnatural this young model before him poses like. Eventhough what the poor model is doing is exactly what Leeteuk wants. Changmin don't care this photoshoot is his now. 

"NO! YOU SIT ON CHAIRS! SO SIT!!!"

The poor red headed model averts to Leeteuk who just nods telling him to follow Changmin's temper. He then sits obediently still trying to look cool. The top idol nods satisfied with this frame. When he's done, Changmin who doesn't own the photoshoot but ruled over it anyway gave the orders. 

"NEXT!" 

Ho Joon walks over confidentaly to the white frame. He's wearing a navy sweater and short ripped jeans that absolutely compliments him. Changmin doesn't like the aura emiting from this man though. He feels challenged as soon as Ho Joon walks over. Ho Joon's spirit to proove himself is that strong. Changmin folds his hands, he's getting serious. Ho Joon picks to stand straight and show his garments with a bonus of his own charm. It took Changmin a while until he can find  a slight flaw. 

"YOUR-"

Changmin only said a word before Ho Joon fixes his mistake on his own. He puts his awkward hands into his pockets. Changmin is satisfied but he doesn't want to admit it. Ho Joon did well on his own for 2 frames, Changmin is watching closely for flaws. On the third frame he found one.

"LOGO-"

Again Changmin had to say only one word before Ho Joon repositioned his legs so that it isn't blocking the shoes' branding logo. Changmin grits his teeth, this guy is good. Ho Joon smoothes through the rest of his 7 frames. On the very last frame of Ho Joon's he made one tiny mistake. But the coach isn't gonna say anything, he's waiting for Ho Joon to notice it himself. And without a doubt he did, Ho Joon give it his sweetest smile on his last frame selling not just the clothes but him as well. After Ho Joon's last take the whole studio went silent because the only man who shouts around here isn't doing shit. He just stands there glaring at the newbie actor. Changmin loosens his muscles first, he takes a deep breath.

"Good Ho Joon"

The ice prince compliments, shocking everyone around him. Even Ho Joon is surprised. Unkowingly the whole studio slowly starts to clap for the newbie who manages to impress Changmin. 

"Um... Thank you sunbae-nim"

The shell-shocked Ho Joon nervously says as he walks out the set. Changmin just nods, he acknowledges Ho Joon's potential but he still doesn't like that guy.

"NEXT!!!!!!!" He shouts in the highest octave showing clear anger. 

The only one who's blind to all this is Ho Joon, he's in his own world . He's completely oblivious to the model after him who is getting all the criticism that Shim Changmin the Great couldn't say to him. He really dislikes Changmin but now he understands why people search for his approval so much. 

Soon the photoshoot comes to and end, all the models are sent back to where they came from as their seniors wait and pick the best photo for the display. But currently they're stuck on the model Changmin has the most conflicts with. Changmin keeps going back  and forth from Ho Joon's first picture to his last frame with that warm smile. Leeteuk's getting tired of it though. 

"Min, just say it you wanna delete Ho Joon's pictures" 

"What?! What makes you think that?!"

"Oh come on, you hate that guy"

"Yes, I hate him like a bitch"

Changmin then points at the screen where Ho Joon's last frame is shown. 

"This one! He and your clothes look good in here!" 

The other idol comes to see, he nods singing in the same hymn as Changmin. Leeteuk bends a bit to start editing Ho Joon's picture. He lets out a small chuckle when he's reminded by the events that happened in his photoshoot today.

"What's so funny?" Changmin asks.

"Nothing, I just thought you'll be an evil sunbae and delete all of Ho Joon's pictures" 

"I ain't that low! I hate him but he's good, let him be a star!" 

"So you DO know what's the right thing to do"

Changmin huffs a breath, he feels a bit proud getting told that. 

"Yeah, things like don't cheat on your lover" 

Changmin scowls just hearing that voice, meanwhile Leeteuk is warmly welcoming his maknae to his studio. Kyuhyun just had to come and pee on Changmin's parade. 

"Kyu! You came to visit hyung? awwwwww"

Leeteuk just feels it's so nice of their evil maknae to come and visit. He walks over to Kyuhyun just to ruffle the boy's bowl haircut. But his groupmate is not really Kyu's purpose of coming to the humble studio. After that baby kitten act Kyu became that sinister evil maknae again but only to his bff though.   

"Min, how about we go for a ride?" 

 Kyuhyun swings his silvery keys to that expensive car of his, ensuring his spoiled bff he'll get the best seat. The seat is the least of Changmin's concerns though, especially after riding an average bus. But he is aware that after the heated argument yesterday, they both have unfinished business with each other. 

 

<><><><><>

  

Both these fine and popular men kept their voices to themselves. Changmin is leaning his head against the window and he stares out to the concrete jungle of Seoul. Looking at the road they're taking Changmin can predict where this shiny car will be parked in the end. His prediction were right when the shiny vehichle of his bestfriend's parks at their usual parking spot that is slightly more discreet. Just a few steps front is the biggest club in Seoul where this pair would regularly rent private rooms at. It's still office hours which explains why citizens aren't crowding the place yet. 

After a while the engine stops. Finally some kind of sound breakthrough the tense between them. It's the sound of Kyuhyun sighing, he doesn't know how to start this since he's never in a spot where he actually fought Changmin back. But still he starts by pointing to the flashy building in front of them. 

"Look at that Min, our little kingdom"

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"Nothing really I just wanna make sure you understand that's my kingdom only now"

Changmin's neck snaps in an instant towards Kyu's direction after hearing that, he ain't happy about it at all.

"And why the fuck is that?!"

"God... I can't believe you're this clueless"

"What clueless?! Ya' think i'm stupid or something?!"

Changmin is raising his  voice again, which annoys Kyuhyun. He closes his eyes as he grits his teeth trying to calm down. He reminds himself that this is to protect their long term friendship. 

"Look, about yesterday, maybe you were right-" 

"HA! I knew it! That's not even close to cheating isn't it?!" 

"Nope, actually what you did is defintely cheating, you cheated on Jung Yunho Changmin. The guy you kept telling me you're being serious with" 

"GOD! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!!!"

Changmin's whole body wakes up by the rage that's suddenly exploding in him. He hates this guilt trip that Kyuhyun's forcing on him, and the fact that it works makes him that much more angrier. Luckily, though nothing was damaged so Kyu can wait patiently as Changmin burns his anger to it's end. Changmin ends up breathing heavily, so Kyuhyun thought he's calm enough.

"Just listen me out okay?"

Changmin sighs with a half nod, gesturing 'fine'.  

"Look, you were right about it being slightly my fault. I should've stopped you when you cheated on Tiffany but in my defense she was being a total bitch to everyone except you so I thought 'in your face, bitch' but apparently it was still wrong but whatever" 

Kyu just had to defend himself no matter what. Changmin's eye roll describes that he still doesn't get where their little talk is going though. Kyu starts again as Changmin doesn't look like he'll talk anytime soon. 

"So, as your bestfriend who really think you've found a genuine good lover this time, since I want to see you in a happy and healthy relationship for once, I'll coach you how to keep that rare lover of yours"

Kyu smiles feeling proud he's being a responsible bestfriend. The same smile isn't plastered on Changmin's lips though. Instead he has the most raging eyes Kyu has ever seen. Changmin didn't even waste time in shouting, he wants out immediately. He's forcing the locked door open, Kyu had to unlock the door to protect his swooning ride. The door swings open which Kyu isn't happy about as Changmin marches out with that killer mood on his face. The less popular guy followed out, trying to reason this again. 

"Dude I'm trying to help you here!!!" 

He shouts to the man who's leaving. Changmin turns around just to throw his loudest shout to Kyuhyun. 

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I NEED YOUR HELP?!!!"

"You fucking cheated him the third week you guys are together!!! You need me!!!" 

"FOR THE THOUSAND FUCKING TIME I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T CHEAT!!! I DID NOT!!!"

Changmin throws his phone straight to Kyuhyun's face, he really doesn't care if it lands onto the tarred road next breaking into pieces. It is uneeded to be said that Kyu doesn't appreciate this at all, he's done trying to help. 

"FINE, TELL THAT TO YOUR FUCKING LOVER! LETS SEE WHAT HE FUCKING THINKS!!!!" 

Kyu starts the engine as he watch Changmin walk away. 

"Cause if you don't I will you fucker!!!" 

Was the last of Kyuhyun's line before he leaves with his glamorous car. Changmin is now left completely vunerable to the public with no phone and no car with not a single item to cover his popular face. And still all he can think about is Jung freaking Yunho. He's sure Yunho won't leave him, just who is stupid enough to leave Shim Changmin. He has taken everything to calculations, Yunho won't get this rare chance of dating a celebrity such as him ever again, there is no way Yunho will leave him for something as petty as a one night stand. He's going to proove it to Kyuhyun. 

 

<><><><><>

 

 

Changmin wipes the sweat dripping down his face with his phone in hand. He's been texting with his lover, insisting today they must meet or he'll go crazy. Yunho had no problems meeting, he's only concerned of Changmin. Thinking about all possibilities, He decides the safest place for  them to meet is backstage in his waiting room. 

 

 ___

 

From: Bambi <3

'Come to the stage, wear a red wristband, I'll tell the guards to let you in. Cover up okay? See you soon'

 

Yunho sighs, he's getting anxious about this. As a good boy he is he never even come home past 7 p.m. and now he needs to sneak around paparazis and cameras just to see his boyfriend. Yunho bites his lips, he doesn't even have clothings to cover up. He needs to buy them first. He'll go meet his boyfriend no matter what though, it's been a while, he misses Changmin but also he has some questions that needs answers. 

 

 

 Yunho arrives at the very building his boyfriend is at via taxi. He's wearing the classic disguise with a cap, jacket and a face mask. All in black. With his long legs and charming eyes some paparazis are becoming aware of him. They're staring at him as he walks quickly into  the back door. Along the way Yunho gets stared at constantly, but his fast walking is saving him from all the suspicions. The way is pretty straightfoward until he got to the main lobby. This is where Yunho purses his lips.

"Yup..."

He chuckles feeling absolutely lost. Yunho hides in a small corner as he takes out his phone to call his boyfriend. He's trying not to be an attention magnet.  But it's not really working when he's acting like he just stole something. Every passing soul can't help but stare at him, even this one popular guy still wearing his flashy attire. But he can feel a familliar aura around Yunho. He taps Yunho's shoulder making the lawyer jump. But when Yunho turns around he's so glad. 

"Kyuhyun~" 

"Yunho? The hell..." 

Yunho grabs for Kyu's hand on his shoulder, he's so glad they met. Kyu's just flustered by the sudden warmth coming from the older man, he's really not expecting to see Yunho here. Also people are staring harder than ever when it's clear Kyu knows the man who might've just broke into the building. Kyu coughs first before he leads Yunho to an empty hallway. He can tell why Yunho is here still he needs to confirm first. Once they're facing each other properly, Kyu lets out a sigh with his hand on his hips before he pulls Yunho's facemask down. 

"Did you come to meet Changmin?" The idol asks with a troubled look on. 

"Y-yes, we're supposed to meet at his waiting room. I don't know where it is though" 

"I guessed  so... follow me"

Kyuhuyn pulls Yunho's mask back on and heads of first. They're quietly walking along the hallway, only the faint sounds of idols rehearsing is between them. This silence gave Yunho time to remember that day Kyu pushed him down. Not Kyu though. He knows there's a bigger problem than that. 

"...So... Did you read the articles yesterday?" Kyu starts.

"Yes, you're talking about Changmin's scandal with her... um...  Tiffany is it?"

"Yeah..."

Kyu's waiting for some sort of complaint from Yunho. He glances at him by the corner of his eyes, very unsatisfied when Yunho's just smiling blankly as if he's okay with it.

"And...?" Kyu's trying to insist Yunho to talk.

"...and what?"

"...that's it?"

"That's it, what?" 

Kyu's getting frustrated he's starting to think maybe he's wrong all along. 

"What are you? Are you okay with him getting another lover Yunho?"

Kyu's tone is a bit irritated. But his question blew Yunho. 

"N-No! O-Ofcourse not! It's just that he already explained it to me and it seems like it's nothing to fuss about really" 

Kyu's heart sinked a little when he hears that coming from the kind man. His face keeps the role of an unphased young man though. His tongue is this close to spill, but he thought maybe that spoiled bff of his will explain to his lover today. He stares at Yunho again but just by the corner of his eyes where Yunho's cant see. Even as he walks Yunho's maintaining a sincere smile, it actually impressed Kyuhyun. They stop infront of the farthest door, right next to the idol's own room. Knowing he's not really welcomed here instead of just barging in he knocks first.

"Choi Kyuhyun delivery service" Kyu talks in a simple tune.

"Changmin says he doesn't wanna see you" Minho his manager answers. 

"Yeah whatever I don't wanna see him too"

Kyu then turns to the lawyer behind him. Yunho looks a bit shocked seeing the pair of bestfriends quarrel, he'll ask his lover later it'll be interesting to hear it from his grumpy boyfriend he thought. Kyu signs to Yunho to call out for him.

"Changmin-ah..."

He calls gently. Inside the room there was a faint moment for a second, mostly because the person the world is moving around on is frozen in place. He suddenly got up surprising the team of staffs inside the room along with his manager and stylist with him. Changmin cheks his neck on the flashy mirror, making sure the hickeys on him got covered up nicely. Then suddenly the door opens and the whole crew inside, including Minho got pushed out of the room. Then Changmin pulls Yunho's arm inside. Ofcourse this bewildered them especially Jiwon who has worked with Changmin for quiet a while. 

"Yah! Changmin what's going on?" She asks as she tries to take a peek at the man the idol forced invite inside. 

"Stay outside!!!" 

Was all Changmin said before he slams the door closed, he locked all three of the locks that can be used on the door. After he's done securing them he turns to the man who's standing blankly behind him. Yunho already pulled his mask down to his chin and just took off his cap, he smiles when his younger lover looks at him. 

"Hi Min, how are you?" 

"Oh god Jung Yunho"

Changmin's blood boils instantly when he sees Yunho smiling oh so cutely. He pushes Yunho to the wall behind him his lips attacks Yunho's mouth. His blood is boiling twice hotter as Yunho is someone he's allowed to do stuff to and he'd love to do all kinds of stuff with him. It wasn't long until Changmin uses his tongue into their kiss, Changmin kisses Yunho to his heart's content. Even his hands are getting all naughty around Yunho's butt. Yunho didn't fight, he endures all of the heat coming from his young lover. And honestly he really likes Changmin's large warm hands squeezing his butt like that. The only reason their kiss is broken is because the idol wants a taste of his lover's smooth nape. Yunho just chuckles with his hands slowly creeping up Changmin's back. 

"Aren't you rushing a bit Changmin-ah?"

Ofcourse there is no reply when Changmin's mouth is too occupied with Yunho's skin. But Yunho did heard a subtle hum of agreement though. Yunho's tempted but this is not what he wants for now, he'd like a more gentle meeting. He lays on Changmin's shoulder, still letting Changmin who is slowly moving on to Yunho's ear enjoy him. Yunho whispers gently to his boyfriend, still having that smile. 

"Have you eaten yet?"

Changmin loves Yunho's way, he too takes a rest on Yunho's shoulder planning to whisper his own lines. 

"Nope..."

"I cooked something for you"

"Your messy cookings?"

"Yah... it's a bit messy but it's delicious, By the way as my boyfriend you gotta eat it"

"Sure, what did you cooked?"

Yunho loves the vibrations that he can hear so closely to his ears. He's getting tingles.

"I cooked some sausages, radish and um....  "

Changmin's waiting patiently for the last not apetizing thing Yunho cooked for him. But even after minutes passed Yunho didn't say another word. 

"And?" 

"...What is that?" Yunho suddenly whispers a question. 

Changmin was puzzled but he didn't want to part, it was Yunho who stepped away from him. Now that they're not hugging Changmin can see how much attention Yunho's giving to his neck, but it's not a good kind of attention. Leaning more to concerned.  

"...What's that on your neck? A bruise?"

"W-what?"

The idol quickly puts his hand over where Yunho's staring. He thought Jiwon covered it up for him. All Changmin could think of was curses moreover when his lover looks like he wants some explanations. But then again Changmin do have intentions to tell Yunho about the whole ordeal anyway. He takes a deep breath first. 

"Uh... Yun do you remember that article about me and Tiff?"

"...yeah...?" 

"Actually what happened was...." 

Changmin needed to say a few words left, but he stopped when he sees that look on Yunho. That look, a jumbled expression of fear, dissapointment and sadness which will never be worn by the friendly warm lawyer unless apropriate. That look alone could confirm the arrogant idol if he keeps this up, he's gonna regret it.

Now he's definitely sure Kyuhyun was right.


End file.
